Courage, Alexander !
by Devonis
Summary: Prisonnier dans un corps qui n'est pas le sien, Alec n'aura que peu de temps devant lui pour faire comprendre à ses proches qu'il n'est pas mort, et se trouve bien plus près qu'ils le pensent tous. L'esprit voilé par un brouillard de tourments, Magnus devra s'en remettre à son fils, Max, pour l'aider à trouver la vérité. Alec s'en sortira t-il ? MALEC


**Salutation !**

 **Comment allez-vous ? Personnellement, je suis contente de poster cet OS, parce que d'une part: je me suis éclatée à le rédiger ! Mais aussi parce que d'autre part, j'ai mis du temps à le rédiger x) ! Je m'explique, pour celles et ceux qui me suivent à travers ; "The Virgnin Blue Love" ils savent que je suis littéralement à fond sur ma fanfic ! Mais..entre temps j'ai voulu écrire cet OS, du coup, je switchai entre la rédaction de ma fanfic et de cet OS, mais comme je privilégiai tout de même BEAUCOUP plus les chapitres de TVBL, "Courage, Alexander !" Mettait du temps à se peaufiner ! Pour vous donner un exemple j'ai commencé à l'écrire en Mai ou Juin je crois..et je l'ai terminé tout récemment x) !**

 **Bon, bref ! Cet OS est aussi un petit bonus pour m'excuser d'un long retard -même si c'est justifié avec les études- du dernier chapitre de TVBL pour les fidèles qui me suivent ! Et puis j'avais hâte qu'il sorte :D !**

 **J'espère sincèrement que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que moi j'en ai eu lors de la rédaction ! Vos retours dans les reviews sont les bienvenus !**

 **Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture :D !**

* * *

 **Courage, Alexander !**

Nuit tombée et lumières artificielles éclairant rues et l'intérieur des foyers, les dernières personnes encore dehors se rendaient soit dans les bars et les restaurants ou bien s'empressaient de rentrer chez eux. Magnus qui sortait de l'immeuble où vivait l'un de ses clients, se précipita dans une ruelle avec la ferme attention d'ouvrir un portail afin de rentrer chez lui. Du moins, c'était avant qu'il ne remarque un magasin de jouets artisanaux en bois.

-Tiens, ça existe toujours ce genre de boutique ?

S'approchant de plus près afin de jeter un coup d'œil à la vitrine, il tomba fou amoureux d'un magnifique Galion aux ornements raffinés et de sublimes voiles sur lesquelles avaient été brodé un entrelacement d'arabesques qui formaient une tête de mort, symbole que le Galion était un bateau de pirates. Il songea à son fils, Max, et au sourire qu'il décrocherait de ses lèvres en lui faisant ce cadeau. Et puis Magnus aimait vraiment beaucoup le design du bateau. En revanche, beaucoup n'auraient pas apprécié le prix, mais le sorcier s'en fichait. Il avait le droit d'aimer les pirates !

Lorsqu'il entra dans la boutique, la porte frôla un carillon en bambou dont l'entrechoc des tubes remplaça le tintement habituel des clochettes. L'intérieur n'était pas bien espacé et bas de plafond. Les murs étaient tapissés d'étagères remplies de jouets en tout genre, boite à musique, bilboquet, voiture, petit soldat, maison de poupée, plateau de jeux de sociétés ainsi que de belles peluches et le tout exclusivement fait à la main. Mais les plus belles pièces aux yeux de Magnus étaient tous ces bateaux mis en bouteille ou bien suspendus par des cordes, au plafond. Il chercha du regard le propriétaire de la boutique mais ne vit personne. En revanche, un bruit de frottement provenant de l'arrière salle attira son attention. Se penchant par dessus le comptoir, Magnus appela le responsable.

-Excusez-moi ! J'aimerai acheter votre Galion s'il vous plaît, celui exposé dans la vitrine !

Le frottement cessa, remplacé par des bruits de pas faisant craquer le plancher. Poussant d'un geste assez maladroit le rideau séparant l'arrière boutique de la salle de vente, un vieille homme presque aussi grand que Magnus, les cheveux blancs bien qu'en masse attachés en une queue de cheval lâche fit son apparition d'un air quelque peu penaud. Il était habillé d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon feutré noir en dessous de son tablier bleu délavé, prouvant qu'il utilisait le même depuis bien des années.

-D-désolé, mais la boutique est fermée.

-Ah bon ? Fit Magnus en haussant les sourcils. Pourtant avec les lumières et la porte qui était ouverte j'ai cru que..

-J'ai encore oublié..soupira l'homme en se cognant le front dans sa main.

Magnus dissimula difficilement son sourire car l'homme lui rappelait son amant, tout aussi confus et maladroit lorsqu'il faisait une bourde.

-Êtes-vous tout seul à tenir le magasin ?

-Oui..(l'homme fit le tour du comptoir) J'étais charpentier, mais avec les nouvelles technologies, nous avons vite été mis à la retraite. Alors avec mon épouse nous avons repris cette boutique de jouets, mais depuis son décès je m'en occupe seul.

L'homme décrocha le carillon en bambou qu'il déposa avec les autres dans un panier en osier capitonné en toile de jute. Lorsqu'il commença à abaisser les stores devant sa vitrine, Magnus se précipita vers le Galion.

-Attendez ! Pardon d'insister, mais je n'en ai que pour un instant. (Il pointa le bateau avec son doigt) J'aimerai vous l'acheter.

-Hé bien..je vais faire une exception, après tout c'est ma faute si la boutique n'était pas fermée à l'heure.

L'homme frotta ses mains pleines de poussières, sûrement les restes d'un ponçage, et amena le bateau au comptoir.

-Je peux vous l'emballer.

-Merci bien !

Après avoir payé et remercié l'homme pour la fleur qu'il venait de lui faire, Magnus s'en alla et voyant que le gérant retournait à son atelier sans même fermer sa boutique, il leva les yeux au ciel et d'un claquement de doigts, la magasin de jouets plongea dans le noir et les stores s'abaissèrent. Sur la porte, la pancarte se tourna pour laisser voir l'insigne « fermé ».

Cette fois-ci il ouvrit un portail et atterrit devant sa baie vitrée. La télévision murale était allumée et la chaîne passait un film documentaire sur les chats.

 _« Depuis des siècles, le chat est l'animal de compagnie favoris des foyers du monde entier.. certains racontent que son regard aurait une puissance hypnotique qui fascinerait quatre personnes sur cinq. Longtemps vénéré en Égypte, le chat.. »_

Le sien, Président Miaou, dormait en boule dans un coin du canapé tandis que ni son fils ni son fiancé ne se trouvait dans les parages.

-Max ? Papa est rentré et a quelque chose pour toi !

-On est dans la salle de bain !

Retirant son manteau qu'il posa nonchalamment sur le dossier du canapé, Magnus suivit la voix d'Alec qui baignait leur fils dans un fond d'eau tiède dans leur baignoire marbrée.

-Bonsoir, toi. Sourit le Nephilim qui accepta volontiers le baiser de son sorcier qui se pencha à ses côtés.

Aussitôt, le bébé sorcier sautilla tout en s'accrochant au bord de la baignoire et ses yeux bleus s'illuminèrent de joie. Enfin ses deux pères étaient avec lui.

-Bille de clown. Rit Magnus en caressant les petits bras de son fils. Le sourire de ce dernier laissait apparaître les deux premières incisives du bas. L'un comme l'autre, ses pères craquèrent pour ce sourire au charme ravageur.

Tout en terminant de laver Max, Alec demanda si le travail de son amant s'était bien passé. Un long soupire ainsi qu'une mine las lui fit comprendre que non.

-J'ai l'impression d'être frappé d'une malédiction. Depuis plus d'un mois mes clients sont des crétins ! Pourtant, je te jure que je fais des efforts pour les mettre en garde sur TOUS les risques et conséquences après utilisation des sorts et des potions que je leur vends mais non ! Je donne même des conseils pour les aider à mieux organiser leurs projets, afin de leur éviter de fâcheux incidents ! (il soupira encore) Mais non, ils n'en font qu'à leur tête, utilisent les potions n'importe comment et devine qui est le fautif ? Moi !

-Encore un client qui n'a pas eu le résultat escompté ?

Agitant dramatiquement les bras, Magnus argumenta sur le manque d'intelligence de son dernier client.

-J'avais pourtant insisté, une seule goutte suffisait pour sa plante, une seule ! Bref, il en a versé les trois quarts du flacon soi-disant « je pensai que ça pousserait plus vite, c'est de la magie » ! Magnus prit une voix de crécelle afin d'imiter son balourd de client, ce qui fit rire aux éclats son fils Max qui cacha sa bouille de bébé avec ses petites mains. Contagieux, il fit ricaner son Nephilim de père et Magnus eut l'impression de tomber amoureux encore une fois. Son fiancé n'avait jamais été autant souriant que depuis l'arrivée de Max dans leur vie. Pas qu'il fut malheureux avant ce jour, non, loin de là et le sorcier le savait mais Jace, le _parabataï_ du brun, lui confia que l'âme de son frère ne vivait plus seulement pour eux, qu'une partie avaient également rejoint celle du bébé.

-Tu es magnifique..souffla t-il en relevant une mèche de ses cheveux barrant son visage. Il eut beau lui couper récemment, Alec tenait au moins à garder ces mèches sur son front. Par moment, il utilisait un élastique pour les attacher en un petit chignon, notamment lorsqu'il cuisinait ou jouait avec leur fils. Tendrement, il embrassa la main du sorcier qui revint finalement l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Légèrement gêné, Alec sourit timidement et murmura :

-On a dit pas des comme ça devant le petit.

-C'est dur de rester chaste avec un amant comme toi.

Se montrant faussement agacé, Alec rinça le petit sorcier à peau bleue et l'enveloppa dans une serviette à capuche. Elle formait la tête d'un dinosaure.

-Graou ! Fit le bébé en imitant les gros lézards qu'il voyait à la télé.

-Oui, grrrr ! Rugit Magnus en portant Max dans ses bras. Il s'adressa ensuite à Alec qui préparait le pyjama : Je m'occupe du reste, va te reposer.

S'échangeant un regard complice, les deux hommes se sourirent puis le Nephilim disparut dans le couloir. Dressant le bébé sur le comptoir de la salle de bain, Magnus s'occupa de sécher et habiller son fils avant de l'amener dans le salon.

-Chat !

Il pointa du doigt la télévision qui passait toujours le film documentaire sur les chats. Par habitude de se faire appeler ainsi par le bébé, Président Miaou ronronna curieusement en dressant la tête, l'air mal réveillé. Magnus donna ensuite à manger à son fils assis sur une chaise rehaussée. Mais le petit était bien plus captivé par les chats à la télé que par la compote. Pourtant, il chouinait lorsque son père mangeait la cuillère à sa place.

-Hé bien mange, en plus c'est moi qui l'ai faite ! Bien sûr que c'est bon.

-Hm, grogna délicieusement le demi-ange en piochant dans la casserole. T'as super bien dosé la cannelle.

L'air surpris de voir Alec manger la compote que son sorcier de père lui avait préparé, Max mit ses mains devant sa bouche ouverte par l'incrédulité qui l'estomaquait. Les deux hommes ne purent cacher leur amusement.

-Roh ces têtes qu'il nous fait pas.

-Il me fait penser à Simon parfois, lança Alec. Tu sais, quand Isabelle parvient à cuisiner quelque chose de mangeable ! Il est tout aussi choqué, haha.

-Oui c'est vrai. Rit Magnus. Mais vous êtes durs avec Isabelle, elle fait beaucoup d'efforts.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire (il mangea une nouvelle cuillerée de compote) Mais avoue que ce n'est encore ça. Tu te souviens de son tiramisu ?

Le demi démon grimaça.

-J'ai éloigné en vitesse notre fils de cet instrument de torture pour intestins.

La soirée se déroula ainsi, entre les rires des parents et celui de l'enfant jusqu'à ce que ce dernier remarque un paquet chatoyant de couleurs, sur le canapé à côté de la veste de son père.

-Hou t'as l'œil toi !

Le doigt dans la bouche et le regard curieux, Max ne savait pas s'il pouvait toucher le paquet ou non. Le chat s'assit à ses côtés lorsqu'on l'autorisa à ouvrir le cadeau. Alec se glissa derrière son amant et enroula sa taille avec ses bras.

-Si à chaque fois que tu rentres de chez un client tu lui achètes quelque chose, on va devoir faire agrandir le loft. Surtout sa chambre, elle est remplie de présents venant de mes parents, des oncles et des tantes et de nous deux !

-Hé bien on l'agrandira. Rétorqua Magnus qui ramena le brun en face de lui. Et puis on en profitera pour lancer un sortilège qui insonorisera complètement notre chambre (il embrassa son cou) tu es si crispé depuis que le petit est là.

-J'ai toujours peur qu'il nous entende.

-Chéri, on a besoin du baby-phone pour entendre les pleurs du bébé, alors tes cris à toi je ne suis pas sûr qu'il les entende.

-Hé ! S'outra Alec en poussant légèrement le torse de son aîné.

Une exclamation de joie venant de leur fils les forcèrent à s'enjouer avec lui.

-Il est magnifique ce bateau. Fit Alec en s'accroupissant face à Max qui lui montrait fièrement son nouveau trésor. Il releva la tête, un peu inquiet, vers son amant : Tu es sûr qu'il n'est pas un peu jeune pour le manipuler ?

-C'est ce que je me suis dit mais vois-tu, mon amour pour les bateaux pirates était plus fort alors..(il présenta le bateau) Voilà !

Secouant la tête d'un air mi-amusé mi-désespéré, Alec regarda son fils faire flotter le Galion grâce à sa magie. Magnus savait que c'était un âge ou les émotions prenaient le contrôle sur le sang démoniaque des sorciers et la magie se faisait douce ou violente selon ce que pouvait ressentir l'enfant. Présentement, Max était très heureux alors la magie ne blessait personne. Alec et Magnus veillez tous deux précautionneusement que leur fils n'utilise pas sa magie lorsqu'il était chagriné ou en colère. Même si parfois, cela était incontrôlé...

-En fait c'est un cadeau autant pour le petit que pour le père si je comprends bien.

-..i'ate ! Fit le petit.

-Pirate. Reprit Alec en montrant le bateau.

-..i'ate !

-Je crois que c'est encore tôt pour certaines lettres. Rit Magnus qui, d'un élégant geste des mains fit apparaître une illusion : celle d'un bel océan entourant le bateau maintenant conduit par de courageux moussaillons.

Président Miaou fit quelques bonds en voyant pendre l'ancre au bout de sa corde. Tous jouèrent ainsi de longues minutes, Magnus au centre à raconter de farfelus histoires animées par sa magie. Soudain, Max bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et manqua tomber le nez contre le tapis. Heureusement le chat s'en aperçut et s'allongea pour amortir la chute. Le Nephilim prit l'enfant dans les bras et regarda l'heure sur la pendule anglaise de son amant.

-On a largement dépassé l'heure du dodo ce soir.

-Au lit !

Déclara Magnus qui transporta le bateau avec lui. A ces mots, le chat se précipita vers la chambre du bébé en miaulant. Il avait pris l'habitude de dormir avec lui. Les parents ne surent si c'était à cause du confort du lit où pour rester auprès de Max. En tout cas Alec et Magnus voyaient de moins en moins Président Miaou dans leur chambre.

-Allez mon grand. Le brun déposa le bébé sorcier qui ne se fit pas prier pour dormir. Magnus, après avoir déposé le bateau sur l'une des étagères déjà pleines de jouets, revint pour embrasser amoureusement son fils sur le front. Au passage, il claqua des doigts afin que ses pouvoirs déclenchent le mobile au dessus du lit, une petite lumière se diffusa tout en dessinant de jolies formes éclairées sur les murs. Des étoiles, une lune et des nuages...tout ce qui se rapportait au rêve et qui était favorable pour passer une tranquille nuit. Du moins, c'est ce que les deux papas espéraient.

Pelotonné aux pieds du bébé, le chat reposait sa tête sur une peluche mais regardait toujours de cet œil curieux les formes qui dansaient sur les murs. Alec contempla Max encore quelques minutes, s'assura qu'il dormait bien et sortit de la chambre en compagnie de son fiancé qui vérifia que l'émetteur du baby-phone était bien allumé ainsi que le récepteur dans leur chambre. Tous deux retournèrent au salon et se cajolèrent sur le canapé en regardant la fin du documentaire animalier. Magnus reposait sa tête contre l'épaule du cadet qui câlinait l'intérieur de sa cuisse et son genou, jouant parfois avec les plis du pantalon.

-Encore une rare journée sans mission. Souligna Alec en souriant. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de faire garder le petit.

-Ta mère est toujours là ?

-Elle est repartie ce matin à Idris. Je sais juste qu'en cas de besoin je n'ai qu'à l'appeler elle ou mon père et soit l'un soit l'autre débarque à New-York pour le bébé.

Magnus soupira.

-Dire que tu étais à la maison toute la journée et moi au boulot. On aurait pu passer un moment tous les trois, mais non. Il a fallu que sa tourne au vinaigre.

Alec embrassa amoureusement le front de son sorcier.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tes clients sont des bras cassés.

-Je te jure que je vais finir par leur faire passer un teste de QI.

Les faisant rouler l'un sous l'autre, Alec s'étendit sur le torse de son amant en brassant l'air avec ses pieds. Un bras derrière la tête, Magnus contempla les yeux bleus de son amant qui le toisait amoureusement.

-Un petite massage ? Proposa le demi-ange qui retirait un à un les boutons de la chemise mousseline noire du sorcier. Une peau dorée fut parsemée de frissons sous l'air et les caresses du plus jeune.

Très vite, Magnus se retrouva sur le ventre, Alec à califourchon sur ses reins massait son dos et ses épaules. Il utilisa une huile essentielle sèche qui fit luire élégamment sa peau. Une fois détendu comme un bienheureux, le sorcier alla se rincer et rejoignit son amant dans leur chambre qui l'accueillit dans ses bras nus. Ils se câlinèrent encore un petit moment avant de s'endormir profondément. Plus tard, dans la nuit, Max se mit à pleurer et le chat alla aussitôt rejoindre ses maîtres pour vérifier s'ils s'occuperaient bien de l'enfant. Mais avec le baby-phone à côté d'eux, ils ne pouvaient qu'entendre le chagrin du bébé.

-Magnus..c'est ton tour.

-Hm.. ? grogna le sorcier. De me mettre à pleurer moi aussi ? Plaisanta t-il mais Alec lui donna une tape dans le dos qui claqua fortement contre sa peau. C'est bon, je me lève !

Les pleurs n'étaient pas bien forts, Magnus songea alors que son fils avait cauchemardé et n'arrivait plus à s'endormir. Il prépara un biberon au cas où la faim serait également cause de ce précipité réveil puis rejoignit Max qui s'était assis dans son lit, frottant ses yeux pleins de larmes.

-Hé bien, il y a du gros chagrin là dessous, hein ?

Il porta son fils et prit place sur un fauteuil installé dans le coin de la chambre afin de nourrir le bébé sans passer par le salon. Le sorcier tenta une approche avec la tétine mais l'enfant secoua la tête qu'il lova ensuite conte son père.

-Ok..cauchemar.

Berçant doucement le bébé sorcier dans ses bras, ce dernier commença à frotter son front et ses pleurs revinrent au galop. Magnus fronça les sourcils puis tâta doucement là où le petit semblait avoir mal. Il comprit que ses cornes commençaient à pousser. Doucement, Alec le rejoignit s'inquiétant de ne pas savoir son fils encore recouché.

-Il n'a pas faim ?

-Oh, on t'a réveillé ?

-Je l'entends toujours pleurer, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Des cornes poussent chéri, il n'est pas encore prêt à faire ses nuits je crois. Sa marque de sorcier n'est pas encore totalement apparue..

Le Nephilim se doutât bien qu'une marque de sorcier pouvait apparaître en plusieurs étapes mais pour cette fois, il aurait voulu que cela soit autre chose que des cornes. Il se fichait du détail, mais il n'aimait pas voir son fils si fatigué et en détresse à cause d'une douleur qu'il n'était pas à même de comprendre. Déjà qu'il commençait à faire ses dents..

-Tant pis pour nos nuits, on se reposera plus tard mais ses cornes, est-ce que cela va mettre du temps à sortir ?

Le bébé sembla se calmer un peu et désira changer de bras. Il réclamait ceux d'Alec qui changea de place avec son fiancé qui partit dans son atelier chercher un baume contre la douleur.

-Honnêtement, pour avoir connu un sorcier cornu je sais que c'est variable en fonction des personnes. Mais je ne pensai pas que ça sortirait si tôt, il n'a même pas un an. Dit Magnus d'une voix lointaine, depuis son atelier.

Toujours dans les bras d'Alec, Max regardait d'un air confus tout autour de lui, suffoquant par moment à cause des derniers spasmes de chagrin. Le brun sourit tout en pointant du doigt toutes les formes lumineuses qui tournoyaient toujours sur les murs. Le bébé finit par décrocher un sourire puis tressauta sur son derrière en voyant son autre père revenir.

-J'ai bien l'impression que c'est passé. Fit Alec.

-Ce doit être par crise, comme les dents. Mais je vais lui poser ça sur le front pour qu'il puisse passer une nuit tranquille et demain matin on le laissera dormir un peu plus histoire qu'il récupère correctement.

Le demi-ange acquiesça et laissa son fiancé masser le front du bébé qui grimaçait à cause du contact.

-Je sais, je sais...ça fait pas du bien. Murmura Magnus.

Un miaulement grave se fit entendre, Président Miaou attendait dans le lit de Max que ce dernier revienne se coucher. Ce qu'il fit, lorsqu'Alec le déposa à nouveau dans le lit, bien protégé d'éventuelles chutes derrière des barreaux en bois. Après quoi, le reste de la nuit se déroula sans encombre. Du moins jusqu'au petit matin. Le téléphone d'Alec sonna longtemps. Magnus tendit le bras pour l'attraper et vérifia le nom de l'opportun qui osait les déranger. Puis, après avoir vu la marque angélique apparaître sur l'écran, son cœur se serra car il sut que son son fiancé était sollicité pour une urgence. Le Nephilim sortit sa combinaison de chasseur d'ombre de la penderie qu'il partageait avec le sorcier, s'habilla en vitesse sous les yeux de ce dernier qui ne put cacher son inquiétude.

-Préviens moi si vous avez besoin de renfort, on peut toujours faire garder le bébé.

-D'accord, mais seulement si c'est vraiment nécessaire Magnus. Avec tout ce qui lui arrive, j'aime te savoir près de Max.

-Et j'aime te savoir près de lui également, chéri. Rétorqua Magnus quelque peu insistant.

Alec zippa sa veste et soutint tristement le regard de son amant. Il avait toujours peur de ne jamais le voir rentrer de mission. Souriant d'un air aussi rassurant que possible, Alec s'assit au bord de la place du sorcier et l'enlaça de toutes ses forces. Magnus répondit aussitôt à l'étreinte et murmura des mots d'amour, la voix étouffée dans le cou du brun.

-Contacte moi autant que possible.

-Promis..

Après un long baiser toujours aussi passionné et empli par leurs sentiments, le chasseur d'ombre s'en alla, non sans faire un petit au revoir à son bébé qui dormait toujours auprès du chat.

Dans un kimono en satin noir ornée de motifs chinois brodés en fil doré, Magnus regarda son amant courir dans les rues de Brooklyn, caché de la vue des terrestres par ses runes.

Une fois dans le hall de rassemblement, Alec vit Clary et Jace entourés des autres membres et Isabelle lui fit signe de se dépêcher. Sur l'épaule, il portait déjà son arc et son carquois remplis de flèches bénites, deux Hachiwara attachés à son ceinturon, un couteau rangé dans sa botte droite, et dans son dos un katana fait sur mesure gravé de runes angéliques et fortifié par la magie du Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn. Jace s'approcha de lui et murmura quelques mots à son oreille. C'était ainsi qu'ils communiquaient depuis leur retour des Enfers. Après avoir failli perdre son _parabataï_ , Jace réalisa au combien il ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui. Un sentiment plus intime renforça leur lien et leur complicité dans les combats n'en fut que renforcée.

Depuis le promontoire, Clary expliqua la situation. Un sorcier en fuite aurait invoqué un démon mineur pendant la nuit et aurait causé de lourdes pertes autant du côté des créatures obscures que des terrestres mais également chez les Nephilim.

-Trois chasseurs d'ombres de New-York sont morts et un autre subit des soins intensifs à cause des blessures causées par le démon. Des renforts sont arrivés et ont vu le sorcier fuir à travers un portail avec le démon. On sait que la bête ne pourra pas agir avant la tombée de la nuit, mais le sorcier court toujours, nous allons disperser des équipes de patrouilles dans tout New-York et convoquer les chefs des clans afin d'avoir un bilan des dégâts subits de leur côté.

Alec fronça les sourcils. Si un démon avait attaqué en pleine nuit comment ne s'en étaient-ils pas aperçu ? Jace sembla entendre sa silencieuse question et lui dit qu'ils avaient bien trouvé le démon mais ne s'étaient pas douté qu'un sorcier lui donnait des ordres à distance. Une fois les groupes de patrouilles formés, tout le monde s'en alla vers la salle d'armes afin de s'équiper avant de partir en mission. Puis, Jace, Isabelle et Alec suivirent Clary dans le bureau où se retirait les chefs de l'institut et la rousse tendit une lettre à l'aîné des Lightwood.

Dessus y était uniquement inscrit : « Vous devez tout ça aux Lightwood ».

-On a trouvé ça sur le corps d'un chasseur d'ombres. Informa Isabelle qui tressauta en voyant son frère déchirer avec rage le papier en plusieurs morceaux.

-Qu'est-ce que notre famille a affaire là dedans ?

Les trois autres restèrent silencieux. Alec soupira puis, reprenant contenance reprit :

-Il y a t-il eu un mot similaire sur les cadavres des créatures obscures ? Je ne sais pas..le tueur aurait peut-être voulu nous faire passer un message.

-C'est pas assez clair pour toi, on a une dent contre notre famille Alec !

-Justement non, Izzy, ce n'est pas clair pour moi. On sait juste qu'il en a après nous, d'accord mais pourquoi s'en prendre à d'autres gens ?

-Les équipes de patrouilles sont là pour mener l'enquête, néanmoins on ne leur a pas parlé du message qu'Isabelle a trouvé sur l'un des cadavres. Intervint Jace en essayant de calmer le frère et la sœur.

-On va prendre l'affaire sous contrôle. Renchérit Clary, mais le brun -un peu malgré lui- rit jaune et leur lança un regard courroucé.

-Premièrement c'est cette nuit qu'il fallait m'appeler et pas ce matin et deuxièmement tant qu'on a pas les bilans des autres clans nous n'avons rien sous contrôle.

Sur ces dernières paroles il sortit en trombe du bureau et rejoignit le toit afin de s'aérer l'esprit et d'appeler son fiancé. Du moins, il y songea mais alors qu'il faisait les cent pas le doute le rongeait. _S'il apprend que le sorcier en a après ma famille..il va vouloir intervenir._ Il pensa ensuite à Max qui n'avait pas été bien la nuit dernière. _Ma famille c'est aussi eux..je ne peux pas les mettre en danger._

-Mais je lui ai promis de lui en parler.., je lui ai promis. Se répéta le brun qui décida finalement d'appeler son fiancé. Ce dernier répondit rapidement.

« Chéri ? Je pense savoir pourquoi tu m'appelles.. »

-Oh euh..tu es déjà au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

« Clary vient de m'envoyer un message de feu. »

Soupirant d'exaspération, Alec ferma les yeux puis entendit la porte de la cage d'escaliers s'ouvrir. Jace posa un pied sur le toit puis resta en retrait en remarquant son _parabataï_ au téléphone. Alec lui tourna le dos le temps de parler avec son amant.

-Tu arrives bientôt ? Et Max comment va t-il, il dort toujours ?

« Il semble aller bien et dort toujours, mais malheureusement je vais devoir le réveiller. Enfin, si le chat me permet de l'approcher, il est hargneux ce matin.. »

-Un vrai chat de garde. Ricana le brun. Bon, à tout à l'heure ?

« Ouais. »

Puis ils raccrochèrent. Se massant la nuque, le blond s'approcha enfin tandis qu'Alec prit appui sur le muret qui entourait le balcon.

-On a pas voulu t'appeler, parce qu'on savait que tu étais avec Max alors..

-Depuis quand être père devrait m'empêcher de faire mon devoir de chasseur d'ombres ? Pesta le brun avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

-Attends ! Jace le retint en l'attrapant par l'intérieur du bras. Attends..Je suis désolé. Mais on ne se doutait pas que cela tournerait aussi vite au vinaigre. Sur les tableaux de contrôle, seul le démon était repérable et lorsqu'ils sont seuls ils ne valent pas un clou alors Isabelle comptait s'en charger sans toi. Puis on a eu des appels venant de clan de loups-garous et de vampires qui nous ont informé qu'ils avaient subi des pertes et qu'un sorcier avait été également tué. Une équipe a trouvé le tueur trop tard, comme tu le sais il prenait la fuite avec le démon. Enfin Isabelle a trouvé les corps de nos compatriotes.

-Voilà pourquoi vous auriez dû m'appeler. Du renfort Jace, voilà ce dont vous aviez besoin cette nuit et un peu plus de jugeote ! Vivre avec un sorcier m'a appris qu'un démon ne se montre rarement seul. Et après tout ce qu'on a subit ces derniers mois, je ne pensai pas que tu me mettrais ainsi à l'écart.

Encore une fois, Jace ne sut quoi ajouter. Il se pinça les lèvres, resta les poings serrés, collés le long de son corps à regarder désespérément son aîné. Ils se chamaillaient toujours mais ne s'étaient plus réellement querellés depuis la fin de la guerre obscure. Mais il pouvait sentir que son _parabataï_ était réellement contrarié en ce moment même.

Soudain, alors que le blond fit mine d'amorcer une nouvelle phrase, le brun tourna la tête par dessus son épaule et fixa curieusement la porte menant à l'escalier.

-Quoi ? Fit Jace.

-Magnus vient d'arriver.

Prenant la tête de la marche, Alec dévala les escaliers afin de rejoindre le hall où il retrouva son fiancé et son fils qui étaient entourés d'Isabelle, Clary, Maïa et Lily. Cette dernière lui sauta au cou afin de l'embrasser bruyamment sur la joue. Le Nephilim lui rendit son étreinte avec moins de ferveur mais autant d'affection. De nouveau sur ses talons elle le toisa plus sérieusement.

-C'est tordu ce qui est arrivé cette nuit. Mon clan a eu de lourdes pertes si tu savais..

 _Alors il s'en est pris à Lily.._ Songea rageusement Alec en serrant si fort les dents que les muscles de sa mâchoire se crispèrent. Magnus arqua les sourcils avec douleur. Voir son amant si désemparé lui donnait toujours un pincement au cœur.

-Papa ! S'écria Max toujours dans les bras du sorcier.

Alec s'approcha de lui et colla sa joue contre la sienne. Le petit sorcier bleu rit à cause des cheveux qui le chatouillaient.

-Tu devrais appeler Maryse. Murmura Magnus. Alec sut d'emblée les raisons qui poussa le sorcier à lui demander cela, mais il secoua la tête l'air désapprobateur.

-Pour sa sécurité, le bébé ne devrait même pas m'approcher.

-Mais que racontes-tu ? S'emporta le sorcier.

Isabelle, qui regardait la scène d'un œil inquiet décida d'intervenir et donna un autre morceau de papier avec les mêmes inscriptions que celle trouvées sur le précédent mot.

-C'est Maïa qui l'a trouvé. Expliqua t-elle confuse.

-Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire « Vous devez tout ça aux Lightwood » ? S'enquit de demander Magnus. Ressentant la tension de son sorcier de père, Max commença à s'agiter. Max, s'il te plaît. Fit-il en resserrant l'étreinte.

-Mag', calme-toi c'est de ça que je voulais te parler. (Il leva, exaspéré, les bras dans le vide) Ce sorcier en a après ma famille et j'ignore pourquoi. Nous allons rassembler les bilans de tout le monde, faire une mise au point et établir un plan qui aboutira sûrement à une chasse.

-Je sais comment vous fonctionnez, chéri. Mais s'il te plaît il est hors de question que tu me mettes de côté cette-fois.

-Et Max..tu y penses ?

Le bébé sorcier se plaignit et gigota encore plus et pour une fois il ne réclama ni les bras de Magnus ni ceux d'Alec mais bel et bien ceux d'Isabelle qui renvoya paître les deux hommes qui savaient guère contrôler leurs nerfs.

-Viens p'tit bout. Laisse-donc tes abrutis te pères se disputer.

Le bébé bailla et reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de la brune qui fit réaliser à son frère et au Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn qu'effectivement, ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'était montré très intelligent.

-Attendons de voir ce qui ressortira de notre réunion. Dit Alec en enroulant un bras sur son torse et l'autre sur sa hanche. Magnus savait qu'il faisait cela lorsqu'il était contrarié. Pas seulement envers quelqu'un mais juste contrarié. Un peu envers lui-même, envers son fiancé, envers sa famille, la situation qui l'agaçait..Souriant en coin, le demi-démon enroula sa tête dans ses bras et colla son front contre le sien.

-Tu boudes .. ? Murmura t-il, la voix étouffée dans l'étreinte.

Alec grogna en agrippant simplement la ceinture de Magnus. Jace fit signe aux autres de les laisser un peu seuls puis ils partirent tous vers le bureau.

-J'ignore ce que ma famille a affaire là-dedans mais je refuse qu'il s'en prenne à toi ou à Max.

-Hé, n'oublie pas qu'on est une équipe toi et moi.

Ils se rapprochèrent le plus possible, la tête toujours lové contre celle de l'autre.

-Je t'aime.. murmura Alec.

Magnus ferma les yeux presque apaisé par ces mots. Il connaissait mieux que quiconque le cœur de son fiancé ainsi que son esprit parfois brouillé, sensible, mais toujours honnête et juste dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Et la sincérité de ses sentiments atteignait tout le monde, avait conquis le cœur de chacun des gens qui l'entourait et continuerait encore sur cette voie. Alec était sûrement le Nephilim qui comprenait au mieux l'équilibre entre créatures obscures, terrestres, et chasseurs d'ombres. Après tout, ce n'était pas pour rien que les chefs des clans aimaient passer d'abord par Alec avant de rencontrer ceux qui étaient à la tête de l'Institut.

Magnus était si fier de lui. Plus encore, comblé d'avoir pu un jour croiser le chemin d'Alec. A contre cœur, ils se séparèrent et rejoignirent les autres dans le bureau de Clary et Jace. Finalement, l'assassin avait fait comprendre aux proches des victimes que les Lightwood étaient visés à travers ces meurtres. Néanmoins, personne ne voyait le lien. Quoique Alec et Isabelle remarquèrent que chacune des victimes furent bien plus que des connaissances pour eux deux.

-Ils étaient tous proches de toi, Alec ? Questionna Clary.

-Tous. Même les trois chasseurs d'ombres. Peter et Cora étaient frères et sœurs et Dan... (il marqua une pause tout en lisant le bilan de Lily)..Dan et Peter étaient amants.

-Ils fréquentaient souvent le pandémonium, bien que ce soit un endroit peu convenable pour les chasseurs d'ombres, je faisais une exception pour eux. Ils étaient des amis d'Alexander mais surtout ils ne créaient pas de problème.

-Et les créatures obscures, je sais que Ania t'aimait bien Alec. Intervint Maïa. Elle était du genre timide, même dans la meute elle ne parlait presque à personne et depuis la guerre obscure elle craignait un peu les enfants de Nephilim. Mais avec Alec elle était différente.

-Félix et Amanda étaient de bons amis d'Isabelle, si je ne me trompe ? Questionna Lily qui avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule d'Alec.

-Et le sorcier que l'on a retrouvé. Vous avez pu l'identifier ?

-Pas encore, il n'avait aucun papier sur lui.

-J'aimerai analyser son cadavre. Coupa Magnus. Le corps d'un sorcier, même après sa mort, est toujours imprégné de magie. Si je l'ai déjà rencontré, je me souviendrai de son énergie.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas, on va laisser Isabelle te conduire à la morgue.

La brune confia son neveu à Jace.

-Surtout pas à Alec, lui et Magnus sont punis.

-Izzy.. Soupira son frère aîné.

Le blond ne s'en plaignit pas, et cajola le bébé sorcier qui était fasciné par la couleur de ses cheveux. Si ceux d'Isabelle ou de Lily, il les tirait, ceux de Jace il les caressait comme la fourrure de son chat. Clary sourit tendrement en voyant la scène avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur le vif du sujet et proposa aux autres d'établir un début de démarches à suivre.

-Appréhender le démon ne sera pas suffisant, si c'est un démoniste il en invoquera d'autre. Nous devons impérativement nous concentrer sur le sorcier. Fit la rousse.

-D'accord sur ce point, mais les civils ? Déjà que nous autres créatures obscures semblent être aussi dans sa ligne de mire, mais le démon doit sûrement être une diversion pour que l'invocateur puisse commettre ses méfaits. Souligna Maïa qui refaisait son chignon.

-Au retour de leur patrouille, prévenez les membres de sécuriser tous les points cardinaux de la ville et pour ce qui est du centre..

-Je m'en chargerai avec Jace. Prévint Clary. Quelqu'un doit pister le sorcier. J'ai pensé que l'aide de Magnus nous serait utile.

Alec voulut protester mais il préféra attendre le retour de son amant afin de dire quoique ce soit.

-C'est une décision que je prendrai avec lui. Avertit Alec. Et c'est non négociable.

Clary s'apprêtait elle aussi à ajouter quelque chose mais Jace lui fit comprendre qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister.

-Alec a raison. Je ferai comme lui à sa place, Clary. Dit-il doucement une fois que les autres avaient quitté le bureau avec le brun en tête de marche, son fils de nouveau dans les bras.

-On va avoir besoin de Magnus dans cette affaire et il-

-Clary..la coupa le blond. Ils ont un bébé. Pas nous. Et nous savons tous les deux ce que cela fait de grandir avec un parent en moins.

Après mures réflexions, la rousse soupira de capitulation et se laissa étreindre par son petit amie qui savait qu'elle était toujours à cran lorsque de telles tragédies survenaient autour de ses proches.

-Je vais avoir besoin de Simon. Dit-elle en effleurant sa marque _parabataï_.

-Laisse-moi lui envoyer un message de feu. Proposa Jace mais sa compagne le retint et lui sourit.

-Je vais le faire. Essaie de savoir si Magnus a trouvé quelque chose sur le corps du sorcier.

Il opina et sortit du bureau après avoir longuement embrassé la joue de Clary. En passant dans le couloir, il aperçut Alec seul avec son bébé, entrant dans son ancienne chambre. Marchant à tâtons, il ne tenait pas à les surprendre. Jace désirait discuter encore un peu avec son frère mais ce dernier dorlotait Max, tous les deux allongés sur le lit.

-C'est ici que je dormais avant de vivre avec ton papa. Dit-il d'une douce voix basse et chaude d'amour pour son enfant. Allongé sur le dos, le petit sorcier bleu fixait le visage de son père qu'il trouvait plus fascinant que la chambre. Alec avait déposé toutes ses armes aux pieds du lit, retiré ses chaussure et sa veste, ne portant sur lui qu'un marcel gris clair moucheté de fausses tâches de peinture d'un peu toutes les couleurs. Certaines choses changeaient avec le temps..

-Je t'aime.. susurra t-il en embrassant les petites mains de Max qui caressait son menton.

Jace décida de les laisser tranquilles, ce moment si intime n'avait pas de place pour lui et en aucun cas il ne souhaitait en trouver une. Lorsqu'il rejoignit la morgue il croisa Isabelle et Magnus qui semblaient en avoir fini avec les corps.

-Du nouveau ?

-Je ne connaissais pas ce pauvre homme, désolé je ne sais pas pourquoi le tueur s'en est pris à lui. Peut-être passait-il par là..

-Il a sûrement essayé de calmer son confrère. Intervint lsabelle.

-D'accord..on fera avec ce qu'on a alors.

-Tout n'est pas perdu, Blondin. (Magnus secoua un morceau de tissus tâché de sang) Au vue de la tenue que portait le cadavre, ceci ne lui appartenait pas. Je peux essayer de pister le propriétaire, peut-être trouverons nous le sorcier qui en a après les Lightwood.

Le demi-démon gravit quelques marches supplémentaires, et un léger courant électrique fit frissonner les deux Nephilim.

-En tout cas n'attendez pas de moi que je reste les bras croiser. Sec, ses yeux chats transpercèrent ceux de Jace et d'Isabelle qui n'osaient se tenir aux côtés du sorcier.

-C-c'est à Alec qu'il faut dire cela. Dit le blond. Il est dans son ancienne chambre, avec Max.

Magnus n'ajouta aucun mot et s'en alla.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Questionna Jace.

Les sourcils d'Isabelle ne formèrent qu'une barre sur son front, l'air blasé plaqué sur le visage.

-Son fiancé se fait menacer et toi tu demandes ce qu'il a ?

Jace haussa les sourcils avec évidence.

-On est tous à cran je crois.

-Oui..soupira la brune.

En regagnant le rez-de-chaussé, le blond prévint Isabelle que Simon participerait à la mission.

-Ne sait-on jamais, si nous mettons la main sur un démon voire même l'invocateur, un chasseur d'ombre est toujours plus fort avec son _parabataï_.

-Dans ce cas, c'est avec Alec que tu devrais partir en mission et non avec Clary. Je resterai auprès d'eux, toi, reste avec Magnus et Alec.

Jace opina, il y avait songé en marchant dans les couloirs. Et puis, il n'était plus habitué à se battre sans le brun. Ce dernier était toujours dans sa chambre à passer du temps avec son fils. Assis au bord du lit, il tenait les mains de Max qui essayait de se tenir debout. Alec tendait les bras pour le faire avancer de quelques pas, puis il l'obligeait à revenir vers lui. Si Max retenait bien les mots et commençait à avoir un vocabulaire important lorsqu'il daignait parler, pour ce qui était de marcher il en était encore loin. Magnus, qui regardait la scène depuis l'entrebâillement de la porte, choisit ce moment pour entrer avec un affectueux sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. Max essaya aussitôt de rejoindre son père qui s'était accroupi en ouvrant les bras afin de le réceptionner. Alec se leva, suivit le petit, tout en lui maintenant par moment les épaules afin d'éviter une chute. Puis, le bébé sorcier resta debout à mi-chemin et commença à paniquer. Le Nephilim ne le tenait plus par les bras et cela ne le rassurait guère -bien qu'il fut toujours derrière lui- et commença à grimacer en regardant son autre père espérant de lui qu'il parcoure le reste de la distance qui les séparait pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Aller fainéant, un pied devant l'autre. Dit Magnus qui l'incitait à continuer tout en faisant signe à son fiancé de ne pas l'aider. Max se vexa et tourna finalement les talons pour s'agripper à la jambe d'Alec qui capitula. C'était encore tôt pour marcher seul, même de petites distances.

-Ça viendra.. dit le brun aidant de nouveau Max à marcher jusqu'au lit.

Magnus s'assit au bord et sentit son cœur battre plus vite en remarquant l'expression aimante qu'arborait son amant en s'occupant de leur fils. Lui-même, devait sûrement être pareil dans ce genre de moments. Mais de voir un tel visage rayonnant d'amour et de bonheur Magnus ne faisait qu'encore et encore tomber amoureux de son Nephilim. Puis en jetant un coup d'œil au morceau de tissu qu'il avait récupéré à la morgue, il se maudissait de devoir gâcher ne serait-ce qu'un court instant cette allégresse. Grimpant sur le lit avec l'aide d'Alec, Max marcha à quatre pattes jusqu'à son sorcier de père et tout en s'accrochant à ses vêtements il se dressa pour l'embrasser assez maladroitement mais cela fit sourire Magnus qui l'embrassa également. Bien vite, Alec se tint à genoux derrière lui et enroula ses épaules puis vint également l'embrasser quoi que plus intimement que leur fils.

-C'est bon de se sentir aimer ! Rit Magnus entre deux baisers.

Max partit jouer vers les oreillers, toujours sous le regard bienveillant de ses parents qui prenaient du temps pour se cajoler, front contre front. Alec baissa les yeux vers le morceau de tissu, ses longs cils caressant le visage du demi-démon.

-Je crois que ça pourra nous servir à pister notre sorcier tueur.

Alec glissa ses doigts le long de ceux de Magnus et voulut prendre le morceau de tissu mais la pression autour se resserra. Le sorcier n'était pas prêt à le lui donner si vite. Plongeant un regard amoureux dans le sien, il lui dit qu'il ne le laisserait pas partir en mission s'il ne venait pas avec lui.

-Et Max ? Murmura Alec en frottant son nez contre celui de son amant. Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser à mes parents, le sorcier en a après ma famille. Maïa et Lily sont toujours de potentielles cibles pour le tueur, hors de question de leur donner la garde du petit.

-Il y a toujours Catarina, Tessa et Jem.

Alec se pinça les lèvres puis Magnus lui fit écarter en quémandant un baiser. Tiraillé entre l'envie de se battre avec son fiancé et celle de le voir protéger leur fils, une douloureuse expression tiraillait son visage tandis que son souffle se saccadait au fur et à mesure que leur échange buccale devenait plus passionné.

-Alec chéri..

Magnus enserra les reins de son amant qui était à califourchon sur ses genoux. Alec ouvrit un œil et vit Max s'endormir doucement entre deux oreillers. Lorsque Magnus effleura sa gorge avec sa langue, il haleta et ferma les yeux tant il commençait à perdre pied.

-Le bébé, Magnus..

Le sorcier les fit s'allonger. Lui sous Alec et tourna la tête vers Max qui tressauta tout juste avant de se rendormir. Il sentait le parfum de ses pères, se sut en sécurité alors il pouvait dormir tranquillement. La joue collée contre le torse de son fiancé, Alec observait leur fils.

-Reste avec lui, je t'en prie Magnus. Dit-il à mi-voix.

Le sorcier pressa fortement ses lèvres sur le haut de sa tête, en y insufflant toute son inquiétude et son amour.

-J'ai toujours..cette même angoisse à chaque fois que je te vois quitter la maison. En tant que chasseur d'ombres, il y a toujours des risques pour toi de te faire blesser voire te faire tuer. Mais là, on en a directement après ta famille, après toi. Ce sorcier cherche à te faire sortir en s'en prenant à tes proches et une fois devant lui, il essaiera de te tuer jusqu'à y parvenir. Comment veux-tu que je te laisse y aller sans moi ? c'est au dessus de mes forces.

-Pourtant je sais que tu le feras..

Se dressant sur ses coudes, Alec plongea son intense regard bleuté dans celui verdoyant de Magnus.

-Parce que tu sais à quel point c'est dur de vivre sans parents.

Le cœur du demi-démon rata une battement. Aussitôt, il arbora un air paniqué et jeta un coup d'œil à son bébé bleu, paisiblement endormi. Il se revoyait, petit garçon perdu dans cet orphelinat pour sorciers. Puis, éduqué par les frères silencieux à la cité des os. Non..ce n'était pas un endroit pour un enfant. Pour personne.. Il ferma tristement les yeux et son visage se crispa. Alec se rassit sur son bassin et l'aida à se dresser afin de l'étreindre aussi fort que possible dans ses bras.

-A nous deux on est une équipe et c'est pour ça que tu dois veiller sur lui lorsque je suis en mission.

Magnus inspira profondément et bloqua sa respiration tout en s'efforçant à entamer un décompte dans sa tête afin d'apaiser ses tourments. Lorsqu'il laissa s'échapper son soupir, il hocha la tête et enfouit son visage dans le creux entre l'épaule et le cou d'Alec. Plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le hall, au détriment de la sieste de Max qui avait dû être interrompue. Il frottait ses yeux avec ses petites mains en pleurnichant.

-Je sais bonhomme..tu dormiras à la maison. Murmura Magnus qui embrassa sa joue.

De nouveaux groupes avaient été constitués après le retour des équipes de patrouille. Clary et Jace décrétèrent qu'il était plus sûr de n'envoyer qu'une seule équipe pour rechercher le sorcier.

-S'il décidait à nouveau de faire appel à un démon, nous aurions alors besoin d'un maximum de chasseurs pour le vaincre, protéger l'institut et les terrestres. Restez au minimum deux lorsque vous patrouillez dans vos secteurs et si le démon parvenait à prendre le dessus sur vous, ne tentez pas l'impossible et appelez du renfort immédiatement. Ordonna la rousse déjà apprêtée et armée pour le combat.

-Qui seront les traqueurs de sorcier ? Questionna une chasseuse d'ombres parmi tant d'autres.

Jace s'avança d'un pas.

-Pour favoriser le nombre des autres équipes qui s'occuperont de sécuriser la ville contre une éventuelle attaque de démon, nous ne serons que deux à y aller. (Il posa un regard solennel à son _parabataï_ ) Alec et moi.

Les archers soupirèrent de déception, ils étaient toujours guidé par le brun lors des missions commandos. Si à une époque, toute l'équipe fut montrée du doigt pour diverses raisons -enfant de Valentin, fils au sang de démon, fille dépravée, honte des chasseurs d'ombres- aujourd'hui, tous étaient considérés comme de véritables héros et leurs techniques de combats ainsi que leur force n'étaient plus à prouver. Et les nouveaux membres sortis de l'académie d'Idris, avaient beaucoup appris aux côtés d'Alec qui, bien que toujours montré du doigt, en dehors des missions, étaient un entraîneur aguerri et savait susciter le respect autour de lui.

-Tout se passera bien, vous avez tous fait des progrès plus que satisfaisants lors des derniers entraînements. Si vous suivez les conseils que l'on vous donne, il n'y a pas de raison pour que la mission se passe mal. D'abord peu certain de ce qu'il devait dire, Alec laissa simplement son cœur parler. Les archers se regardèrent les uns les autres et se motivèrent mutuellement. Très vite, les groupes se formèrent et attendirent l'ordre de départ.

Jace s'approcha d'Alec après avoir lancé un regard inquiet à Clary qui partit également rejoindre son _parabataï_ , Simon, en compagnie d'Isabelle.

-Vous êtes sûrs ? Demanda le blond en observant successivement Magnus et Alec. Max jeta un regard curieux à son oncle. Contre toute attente, ce fut Magnus qui acquiesça le premier.

-Oui. Je vais vous donner la direction à prendre en pistant la magie imprégnée dans le tissu puis je rentrerai au loft avec Max.

A l'écoute de son prénom, le bébé tourna hâtivement sa tête vers Magnus. Ses parents n'étaient plus énervés comme tout à l'heure, mais il ressentait une drôle de tension qui le rendait nerveux et surtout..il n'était pas habitué à venir ici, à la Cathédrale et pour le moment il voyait son autre père soucieux et un tantinet sombre.

-Je vais chercher mes armes. Dit Alec en rejoignant sa chambre où toutes ses armes avaient été laissées plus tôt. Max le regarda s'éloigner sans comprendre.

-Papa ? La voix du bébé porta, et tous le regardèrent.

Alec s'arrêta un moment et lui sourit.

-Je reviens. Puis il disparut.

Max regarda à tour de rôle son père et Jace, comme pour demander où était son autre parent. Magnus le confia au blond puis sortit de sa poche le morceau de tissu.

-J'espère juste qu'il ne maîtrise pas les passages dimensionnels.

-Se serait pourtant une bonne cachette pour lui. Mais comme tu dis, ce serait préférable que cela ne soit pas le cas.

Concentrant sa magie autour du tissu, Magnus bloqua son esprit afin de n'être attentif qu'aux ondes de magie qu'il percevait. Il sentit un poids s'alléger en constatant que le sorcier ne se cachait pas dans une autre dimension, en revanche..

-Ce fumier, comment ose t-il réapparaître sur mon territoire ! Pesta Magnus en serrant dans son poing le tissu qui se froissa.

-Quoi, tu le connais ?

Magnus hocha la tête en grimaçant de colère.

-Mell Carson, je l'ai connu à Londres dans les années vingt. Nos affaires se sont toujours très mal passées, puis lorsqu'il a voulu rejoindre mon clan à Brooklyn, je lui ai donné mon feu vert à condition que cela se passe bien. Il était connu pour organiser certaines rébellions et ce, sans laisser planer le moindre soupçons pouvant l'accuser. Puis un jour, je l'ai pris la main dans le sac, il comptait s'attaquer à l'institut de New-York alors je l'ai définitivement banni des États-Unis.

-Tu connaissais les raisons qui le motivaient ?

Magnus secoua la tête.

-Mais maintenant on sait pourquoi. Déjà à l'époque, il y avait des Lightwood à New-York.

-Super, une vraie groupie en fait !

Le sorcier voulut reconsidérer la demande de son fiancé de ne pas intervenir dans la mission, puis, lorsque Max réclama ses bras contre ceux de Jace il se raisonna et se prépara à rentrer au loft. Il attendait juste le retour de son amant. Ce dernier trottina jusqu'à eux, sa combinaison entièrement sanglée et ses armes décorant son corps. Alec avait également attaché ses cheveux en un petit chignon impeccablement nouée. Ses sourcils parfaitement dessiné épousaient sans défaut ses arcades sourcilières et ses grands yeux bleus n'en furent que plus mis en valeur. Une beauté fatale armée jusqu'aux dents.

-Alec, on a une piste. Dit Jace puis il laissa le sorcier prendre la parole.

-Votre fou furieux et un ancien criminel que j'ai banni il y a longtemps de cela. Vous le trouverez dans la réserve faunique « La Vérendrye » au Canada. Je ne connais pas le point de chute exacte alors je ne peux pas vous ouvrir de portail, de plus il est en mouvement. C'est un endroit connu pour être entouré d'eau, alors le pistage ne durera pas longtemps si vous le faites sans sorcier mais..(il se fit violence pour ne pas insister) mais en tant que _parabataï_ vous devriez être en mesure de le localiser.

-Ce n'est pas loin des États-Unis, il ne s'est pas foulé pour s'éloigner de ton territoire.

-Et il y est revenu hier soir pour y mettre son foutoir, retrouvez-le et amenez-le moi vivant. Prévint Magnus d'un ton plus dur qu'il ne le voulait. Mais la colère l'assaillait de part et d'autre et Alec le comprit.

-On le neutralisera au mieux, mais s'il ne se montre pas coopératif on va devoir se montrer méchant Magnus. Souleva Jace qui regardait en coin son _parabataï_ qui tâtait ses Hachiwaras.

-Bien sûr. Opina le sorcier. L'essentiel c'est qu'il soit hors d'état de nuire.

Jace hocha la tête puis retourna voir Clary pour faire un récapitulatif. Magnus et Alec s'éloignèrent de la foule, avec un Max qui sembla soulagé de revoir son Nephilim de père.

-..sident Miaou. Dit-il en ayant encore beaucoup de mal avec certaines lettres. Mais ses pères étaient déjà surpris de l'entendre parler si bien pour son âge.

-Oui, nous deux on va rentrer.

-Papa ? Il pointa du doigt Alec qui lui baisa affectueusement la main.

-Non, je ne viens pas.

Max ne comprit pas sur le moment et sourit à cause des chatouilles que lui provoquaient les baisers de son père.

-S'il te plaît, même si je sais que tu le seras déjà, je te demanderai d'être prudent. Commença Magnus en câlinant d'une main la joue du brun. Sa magie n'est pas extraordinaire mais sa fourberie dépasse l'entendement.

-J'ignore ce que ma famille lui a fait, mais je ne peux pas le laisser faire plus de mal. On fera ce qu'il faut pour l'arrêter. De ton côté, ne laisse personne s'approcher de la maison. S'il te connait, alors il doit savoir pour nous deux. Il se peut que tu sois la prochaine cible alors s'il te plaît, fais attention à toi.

Comme souvent, les deux hommes ne cessaient de se parler à travers leurs yeux. « Je t'aime », « Reviens-moi », « Attention », « Attends-moi ». Ils s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche. Bien que cela fit rougir le demi-ange parce que leur fils était à côté, son corps n'était pas moins réceptif et cherchait à être toujours plus près de son fiancé qui enroulait sa taille d'un bras, l'autre portant toujours Max qui se cachait les yeux et ouvrait la bouche d'un air choqué.

-On a besoin de toi Alexander. Murmura chaudement Magnus. J'ai besoin de toi.

-C'est pour ça que mon cœur me fera toujours revenir vers toi. Peu importe où je suis et où tu pars je reviendrai toujours dans tes bras.

Alec s'adressa ensuite à Max qui câlinait son chignon.

-Tu écoutes papa, hein ? (Il embrassa sa joue) Tu auras le droit de dormir avec nous à mon retour.

-Hé c'est chouette ça, sourit Magnus. Raison de plus pour que papa rentre vite, vite ! Renchérit-il d'une voix taquine qui fit rire le bébé sorcier.

La petite famille se fit leurs derniers aux revoir, puis Magnus se dirigea vers la porte principale. Max regarda autour de lui, puis son sorcier de père et enfin Alec qu'il ne voyait pas repartir avec eux.

-Papa ? Il se mit à taper l'épaule de Magnus, comme pour le faire réagir. Max croyait qu'il oubliait son autre père. Papa ! Répéta t-il, d'une voix plus paniquée.

Tous regardèrent à nouveau l'enfant qui cette fois-ci, ne put retenir ses larmes et tapa plus fort Magnus pour qu'il se retourne et aille chercher Alec.

-Papa ! Pleura t-il sous le regard affligé d'Alec qui sentit son cœur se briser. D'habitude, ils faisaient en sorte que le bébé ne le voit pas partir en mission. Aujourd'hui, il ne put y échapper et autant Alec que Magnus, craignaient que cela ne marque l'enfant pour un moment.

-Ça me fait mal au cœur, avoua Simon qui n'aimait pas voir Max, qu'il considérait comme son neveux à part entière, pleurer pour quelques raisons que ce soit.

-A moi aussi..dit Isabel à mi-voix. Son regard ne se détachait pas de son frère aîné qui fixait toujours la porte par laquelle étaient sortis Magnus et Max. Elle eut l'impression de l'avoir aperçu amorcer un mouvement pour rattraper son fiancé mais il dut sûrement se faire violence pour rester sur place. Pour elle, ce fut ce qui la blessa le plus. Ne pas pouvoir retenir les êtres chers à notre cœur.

Si Alec fut chagriné il ne le montra pas et rejoignit son _parabataï_ en traversant la marée de chasseurs d'ombres qui s'écartaient sur son passage. Sa silhouette longiligne se détachait du lot et contrastait avec sa personnalité calme et discrète.

-Je sors la Jeep et je t'attends à l'intérieur. Dit-il à Jace en sortant un trousseau de clés de sa poche de veste.

-Va, beau ténébreux. Plaisanta le blond afin de détendre un peu son frère. Il lui donna une tape sur les fesses et Alec leva les yeux au ciel, l'air exaspéré. Oh, à une époque t'en aurais redemandé.

-Mais ferme-là, blondasse ! Rétorqua Alec au loin, d'une voix étranglée par un rire nerveux.

Jace et Clary donnèrent leur dernier ordre puis toutes les équipes s'en allèrent sur le terrain, tandis que d'autres retournaient à leur poste devant les écrans de contrôles afin de donner à distance des indications sur les secteurs à sécuriser et les mouvements inattendus.

Derrière la cathédrale, Alec déposait dans sa Jeep un sac où des couvertures avaient été rangées à l'intérieur au cas où ils en viendraient à camper en pleine nature. Ils ignoraient combien de temps aller durer leur recherche, de plus, Magnus avait précisé que le sorcier continuait de se déplacer. Il déposa ses grandes armes dans le coffre et ne garda que ses couteaux. Enfin, il prit place au volant et attendit que Jace daigne bien se dépêcher à le rejoindre. Même s'il était un adepte des motos, Alec passa son permis et appris à conduire des engins tout terrain lorsqu'il partait en mission dans les déserts ou les montagnes. Les sorciers ne connaissaient pas toujours leur point de chute, puis malgré la répulsion qu'éprouvaient les chasseurs d'ombres envers certaines coutumes terrestres, il ne fallait pas oublier que les moyens de transports de ce genre étaient fort pratiques et Alec était tombé amoureux de sa _Wrangler_.

Les jambes pliées contre son torse, il avait retiré ses chaussures pour poser ses pieds sur son siège. Il en profita pour envoyer un message à Magnus. « Max est calmé ? »

Bien vite, il eut une réponse. « Pas du tout, il te cherche chéri... »

Alec courba tristement ses sourcils. « Il est fatigué, ça joue sur son humeur. » Le sorcier lui envoya une photo.

« Je confirme.. » Max avait usé de sa magie et avait ravagé sa chambre. Alec pouvait voir le chat réfugié dans un coin derrière deux peluches. Il se pinça les lèvres et se demanda si son fiancé allait s'en sortir. « C'est la première fois qu'il me voit partir..il s'habituera, je suis désolé de te faire subir ça mais je suis sûr qu'il se calmera si tu le fais dormir dans notre lit. »

Magnus lui envoya un smiley souriant et un cœur. « Je veille sur lui, part tranquille. »

Jace ouvrit un peu à la volée la porte du copilote et passa vite fait sa tête.

-Je dépose mes armes et on y va, fait chauffer le moteur !

-Ok.

Le brun rangea son portable dans sa poche, remit ses bottes et démarra la Jeep. Lorsque son frère revint, ils purent enfin prendre la route vers la direction Sud sur _Anna Marie Blinn_. Jace régla le GPS puis sortit deux paires de lunettes de soleil dont une qu'il posa sur le nez d'Alec.

-Presque dix heures de routes..qu'est-ce qu'il a été foutre là bas? Râla le blond qui trouva une raison de plus pour torturer le sorcier lorsqu'il serait en face de lui.

La fenêtre ouverte et le coude reposé sur le bord, Alec resta silencieux le plus clair du trajet, ne répondant que si cela était nécessaire sinon, il laissait Jace gérer la radio. Du moins, après avoir compris comment cela fonctionnait.

-Comment tu fais pour t'adapter aux engins des terrestres ?

-Faut bien vivre avec son temps.

-On ne peut même pas gravé de rune, c'est comme les armes à feu, ça ne fonctionne pas alors bonjour la discrétion.

-Dans le véhicule nous ne risquons rien. Et puis Magnus m'a ensorcelé un bâche pour rendre invisible la Jeep une fois garée.

-Je préfère encore les bécanes des vampires. Tu les aimais bien à une époque.

Alec pouffa en souriant en coin.

-Je les aime toujours...mais on ne se fond pas dans la masse avec ça.

-Un Lightwood qui tolère de se fondre parmi les terrestres. Grande première !

-Si ma famille avait été plus tolérante au cours des deux derniers siècles peut-être qu'on ne nous détesterait pas autant aujourd'hui.

Jace voulut prendre la parole, mais sa voix resta coincée au travers de sa gorge. Après quatre longues heures dans la voiture et seulement un arrêt, Alec s'inquiéta à propos de la position du sorcier.

-Tu peux essayer de le pister. On se rapproche de plus en plus de la frontière, peut-être aurons-nous une chance de le localiser plus précisément.

Le blond serra dans son poing le morceau de tissu et essaya de pister le sorcier. Il n'eut qu'une image brouillée. Alec s'en rendit compte et vérifia dans son rétro viseur pour voir si personne les suivait.

-Je vais me garer là.

Non loin de _Perch River State Game Management Area,_ Alec se déporta sur la droite et se gara en laissant les warnings clignoter. Il serra la main de Jace dans la sienne et leurs auras angéliques tournoyèrent autour de leur lien. La vision n'était pas très nette mais assez pour savoir que le criminel était toujours au même endroit. Jace prévint Clary tandis que son frère reprit la route. Ils arrivèrent à _Ottawa_ au coucher du soleil et ils leur restaient encore trois heures de route. Quoi que...

-T'es bien attaché ? Demanda Alec d'une voix blanche. Sa main sur le levier de vitesse, il passa la quatrième et son pied pressa la pédale d'accélération assez sèchement.

-Pourquoi-Aah- !

Les pneus pilèrent et laissèrent une trace noire sur la route. La Jeep slaloma entre le peu de voitures qui restaient sur l'autoroute, puis, à une intersection Alec sourit d'un air grisé et choisit de prendre une petite route désertique mais très rocailleuse. Jace tressauta à cause des secousses.

-M-Mais t'es malade ! Beugla t-il.

-Non, juste fatigué de conduire mais comme tu ne t'es toujours pas décidé à passer ton permis il est hors de question que je te laisse ma _Wrangler_ entre tes mains.

-J-j'touche pas à ton bolide !

-Oh, t'as connu pire avec les motos obscures.

-Mais y a pas de cailloux dans le ciel !

Un large nuage de poussières se formait sur le passage. Et en une heure, ils atteignirent l'entrée Sud de la réserve. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas une entrée officielle, ils garèrent juste la Jeep à une orée et après avoir récupéré toutes leurs armes, leurs sacs et recouvert le véhicule de la bâche ensorcelée, ils s'occupèrent de leurs runes. Jace releva les cheveux de sa nuque et laissa Alec tracer la rune de silence, puis en retirant sa veste il lui demanda de tracer celle de force sur l'épaule et enfin une de souplesse et de vision nocturne et thermique entre les omoplates et celle d'invisibilité au creux des reins. Il se rhabilla et s'occupa du brun qui lui présenta le flanc droit de son cou.

-Agilité s'il te plaît. Celle de silence tu n'auras qu'à la faire sur le poignet.

Le blond fit tourner la stèle entre ses doigts puis procéda au marquage. Celle de force fut tracée sur le torse, près du cœur, celle d'invisibilité au dessus du coude, celles de vision nocturne et thermique sur chaque omoplate.

Après leur marquage, les deux frères soutinrent mutuellement le regard de l'autre comme s'ils communiquaient en silence. Pistant une dernière fois la présence du sorcier, ils se rendirent compte qu'il était bien dans la réserve, mais ne savaient exactement où.

-Bien..on a toute une nuit pour chercher.

-On dormira à tour de rôle, seulement si le sorcier n'invoque pas son démon. Souleva Alec. En cas contraire, on le traque jusqu'au bout.

Étant du genre à sortir une plaisanterie ou deux pour détendre l'atmosphère, sur le moment Jace ne trouva rien à dire tant il sentit son _parabataï_ tendu. Ce dernier envoya un dernier message à son fiancé. « Enfin dans la réserve. »

Aussitôt Magnus lui répondit : « Contacte-moi dès que vous l'avez capturé je pourrai ouvrir un portail en me focalisant sur vos énergies »

Puis, avant de remettre son portable dans sa poche, il se pinça les lèvres et ajouta. « Je vous aime, le bébé et toi. » Et enfin, il rejoignit son _parabataï_ déjà loin devant. En trottinant, il ne sentit pas son appareil vibrer dans sa poche et ne put lire le dernier message que son amant lui envoya. Si les _parabataï_ ne tombèrent pas tout de suite sur le sorcier, celui-ci profita de la nuit tombée pour invoquer quatre démons mineurs pour les chasser. Il ne se passa rien du côté de New-York, non, le sorcier avait une de ses cibles à portée de main et il lui fit comprendre qu'il tenait à le voir mourir.

-Alec ! S'écria Jace en voyant les quatre démon se ruer sur son frère.

Le brun fronça les sourcils et se mit à courir tout en activant sa rune de célérité. Il sauta par moment sur les troncs d'arbres pour changer plus rapidement de direction et désorienter au possible ses poursuivants. Il se prit des branchages, des ronces, fit fuir des animaux nocturnes et perdit même son élastique qui retenait ses cheveux. Empoignant ses Hachiwara dans chaque main, il sauta sur un rocher et fit un salto arrière par dessus un démon dont il trancha la tête au vol. Les trois autres l'encerclèrent en grognant. L'un deux lui sauta dessus mais il l'esquiva de justesse tout en faisant tournoyer son arme par dessus son poignet et la planta dans le dos de la bête sans même quitter des yeux les deux autres qui reculèrent de quelques pas.

-Tu vas te montrer espèce de lâche..fulmina t-il entre ses dents serrées par la colère.

-Qui est vraiment le lâche ? Rit un homme dont la voix fit écho à travers les arbres.

Une épaisse brume s'évapora du sol, dissimulant les paysages alentours. La pupille d'Alec rétrécit tant il était à l'affût du moindre mouvement qui pourrait surgir de l'ombre.

-Alec ! Au loin, il entendait toujours la voix de son _parabataï_ qui semblait s'éloigner de plus en plus.

-Jace ! S'écria t-il, mais le blond ne semblait pas à même de le voir, ni de l'entendre. Cette brume n'était pas anodine. Néanmoins un craquement suspect attira son attention et lui fit tourner la tête en direction d'une silhouette qui se détachait peu à peu du brouillard. Ou bien était-ce l'inverse, Alec ne sut l'expliquer mais la brume ouvrait un sentier pour l'homme qui s'avançait pas à pas. Ses flammes rougeoyantes confirmèrent qu'il était un sorcier. Et le Nephilim espérait que ce soit celui qu'il recherchait.

-Tu as beau te cacher derrière tes yeux bleus.. ton nom est porteur de monstruosité. Lightwood. Et je me souviens fraîchement de la hideuse nuance verdâtre de tes ancêtres.

-Que nous voulez-vous ? Pesta t-il en serrant un peu plus ses armes dans ses poings.

-La fin de ta lignée afin d'apporter justice ! Une boule de feu s'écrasa aux pieds d'Alec dont la botte droite fuma un peu. Ses pupilles se contractaient plus encore, au point que le bleu de ses yeux les submergea sous la colère.

-Et tuer des innocents ça aussi c'est pour apporter justice ?

-Ma sœur était innocente.

Alec fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension puis sauta d'un bond en arrière afin d'éviter une autre attaque bien plus frontale cette fois-ci. Les assauts du sorcier s'enchaînaient ne laissant aucun répit au demi-ange qui essayait de maîtriser son assaillant. S'il pouvait le capturer vivant, il le ferait mais pas au détriment de sa propre vie, il l'avait promis à son fils et son fiancé qui attendaient son retour. Il lança un hachiwara qui se planta net dans la cuisse de l'homme qui hurla de douleur. S'en suivit un lancé de couteau, mais le sorcier le fit exploser avec sa magie avant de retirer l'arme plantée dans son membre. Il pressa sa main sur la plaie pour atténuer l'écoulement de sang mais en voyant Alec se ruer vers lui, il appela ses démons qui réapparurent plus féroces que jamais. La gueule grande ouverte et faisant claper ses quatre mâchoires aussi longues que des avants bras, l'une des bêtes n'eut pas le temps de planter ses crocs dans sa chaire que le Nephilim lui trancha la tête avec son sabre et une liane de flammes le poursuivit, quand, à la vue de l'autre démon, il s'était mis à courir sur le côté pour le contourner.

-Merde.. ! Pesta t-il en grimpant avec vitesse et agilité dans un arbre afin d'éviter et les assauts du sorcier et ceux du dernier démon. La patte de ce dernier faillit le déchiqueter mais il fit glisser sa veste le long de ses bras pour allonger donner l'illusion d'allonger son corps et ainsi ne pas être touché. Occupé à dévorer la veste en cuir, le démon ne s'aperçut pas de la silhouette qui plongeait sur lui depuis le ciel. Alec dégaina son sabre et le planta dans la nuque du monstre qui resta figé et gueule béante pendant quelques secondes avant de partir en poussières comme ses confrères.

D'un geste vif et concis, il secoua son arme afin de décoller l'ichor encore chaud qui dégoulinait le long de la lame. Foudroyant de ses yeux électriques le sorcier blessé, il pointa le bout de son sabre vers lui.

-Maintenant tu vas me dire ce que tu nous veux à ma famille et moi. De quoi veux-tu te venger ?

-Votre lignée..est un fléau. Aussi puissante que décadente, ton ancêtre a tué ma jumelle !

-Qui l'a tué ?

-Bénédict Lightwood. La perfidie incarnée, je n'ai jamais connu plus répugnant et cruel que lui. Jamais. Il a été le premier à réclamer la chasse aux créatures obscures et il eut un penchant féroce pour les marques de sorciers. Pour séduire les démones il nous donnait en pâture ! Ma sœur jumelle...ma sœur a servit d'offrande à Lilith ! Alors je me suis juré oui, juré de le poursuivre et le tuer mais je n'ai pas eu ce plaisir. Non je ne l'ai pas eu..Et ma justice n'avait toujours pas été faite, et je vous voyais vous répandre ! Épousant les Blackthorn et les Trueblood tout en continuant de faire se succéder les fils Lightwood vers une autre branche. Vos chasses continuèrent, elles ont longtemps continué et aucun Lightwood ne s'est dressé contre ça. Aucun.

-Ta rancœur envers ma famille est justifiée..et tu n'es sûrement pas le seul. Mais ma famille n'était pas la seule à chasser pour le plaisir et aujourd'hui beaucoup de choses ont changé !

-Mais ma sœur est toujours morte !

Une explosion de flammes blessa Alec au visage qui se protégea au plus vite avec ses avant bras croisés devant lui. Une onde de choc l'envoya en l'air et il s'écrasa brutalement contre un rocher.

-Ah- ! Une côte se brisa.

Il se redressa quand même après avoir entendu l'homme boiter jusqu'à lui.

-Tuer des innocents n'aidera pas à accomplir ta vengeance. Et ça ne ramènera pas ta sœur... Dit-il, pantelant et se maintenant les côtes. Une quinte de toux le prit et un goût âpre envahit sa bouche. Il cracha une goulée de sang qui salit son menton et la commissure de ses lèvres. _Le poumon droit est percé.._ Songea t-il mais il n'avait pas le temps de tracer une _iratze_ il devait trouver un endroit tranquille. Pour cela il devait se débarrasser du sorcier, trouver un moyen de contacter Jace mais se brouillard cachait sa présence.

-Au moins cela aura eu le mérite de vous faire ressentir la même tristesse que celle que j'ai eu en perdant ma sœur. Quoi qu'il n'y a rien de comparable !

Le sorcier plaqua Alec au sol en l'écrasant avec un champ de force. Les yeux exorbités, le demi-ange sentit sa cage thoracique craquer sous la pression. La bouche grande ouverte il essayait de faire entrer un maximum d'air mais il étouffait toujours un peu plus.

-Peut-être..qu'en m'occupant de ton fils tu aurais de quoi égaler mon chagrin. Cracha l'homme en regardant avec dégoût le chasseur d'ombre à ses pieds.

 _Max !_ S'écria Alec en son for intérieur. Se déchirant les muscles, il prit appui sur ses mains et usait de toutes ses forces pour se relever et supporter le poids du champ de force. Des veines proéminentes apparurent sur ses tempes ainsi qu'à la base de son cou et de ses poignets. Une furieuse haine mélangée à un élan d'amour protecteur lui donna suffisamment de volonté et de puissance pour se dresser face au sorcier qui recula d'un pas incertain. Le sang de sa blessure s'écoulait toujours et l'affaiblissait.

-Sale chien de Nephilim !

Il troqua son champ de force contre une boule de feu qui brûla l'épaule gauche du brun qui tomba genoux à terre, non loin de son sabre qu'il empoigna hâtivement avant de rouler sur le côté et sauter sur son ennemi qui ne put éviter la lame qui trancha son bras droit. Une giclée de sang peignit le visage pâle et teinta quelques mèches de cheveux noirs d'Alec.

-Ah- ! Mon bras.. !

La brume se désépaissit soudainement, jusqu'à laissait le champ libre aux rayons de la lune qui fit briller d'une lueur cruelle le bleu des yeux d'Alec qui se détachaient du pourpre sang poisseux sur son visage. Les runes sur sa lame scintillèrent tant que la lame fit suffisamment de lumière pour éclairer entièrement le corps des deux hommes. Alec approcha la pointe sous la gorge de l'homme et dit :

-Tu n'approcheras jamais mon fils.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait sans hésitation à lui trancher la tête, le sorcier sourit narquoisement et lança le contenu d'une fiole sur le visage du demi-ange qui se mit à fumer étrangement.

-Qu'as-tu fait ?! Hurla t-il.

-Avec ça tu resteras hors de mon chemin, Lightwood !

Le sorcier s'enfuit à travers un portail qu'il ouvrit à la volée et laissa derrière lui le chasseur d'ombre qui tenait son visage entre ses mains. Il avait avalé quelque chose, une partie du liquide qui dégoulinait encore sur son visage avait réussi à entrer dans sa bouche. Tout son corps se mit à trembler et se cambrer douloureusement. Une épaisse fumée s'échappa des pores de sa peau tandis que ses muscles se tordaient et que ses os craquaient à l'intérieur. Sa tête se mit à tourner et il eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir ses mains se contracter et prendre une forme anormale. Le trou noir le piégea.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Alec avait mal partout. Il sentait la cendre et le sang, des restes de son combat contre le sorcier. _Il a pris la fuite..merde !_ Pesta t-il dans sa tête. Il tenta de se relever, mes son dos ne se cambra pas comme il le souhaitait. Encore groggy et désorienté, il s'avança comme il put vers son sabre qu'il trouva...abusivement grand et trop large pour lui.

-Mais qu'est-ce que.. ah !

Un bruit étrange remplaça le son de sa voix. Il paniqua et trottina dans l'herbe jusqu'à trouver un ruisseau qu'il avait repéré pendant que les démons le poursuivaient. Mais il ne souvenait pas que cela était si loin. _De l'eau.._ La lune était haut perchée dans le ciel et se reflétait sur la surface du ruisseau. Alec plongea ses mains pour récupérer de l'eau et arroser son visage afin d'éclaircir son esprit mais lorsqu'il aperçut ses doigts il hurla.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

Il fit un tour sur lui même, examina son corps et manqua de s'arracher les cheveux tant la folie l'assaillait. Il se pencha vers la surface de l'eau et examina ses nouveaux traits.

-Je suis un chat !

Et le son qui remplaça ses cris et ses paroles n'était autre qu'un miaulement effrayé. Bien vite, il se souvint de la potion qui lui avait lancé le sorcier.

-J'en ai avalé..oh non. Mais non, non !

Son corps lui faisait encore mal mais il rebroussa chemin et retourna vers ses affaires. Aussi poilu qu'il était sous cette nouvelle apparence, ces vêtements étaient restés au même endroit.

-Alec.. !

L'interpellé dressa les oreilles et suivit le son de la voix plaintive de son _parabataï_ afin d'en connaître la provenance. Jace se rapprochait des effets personnels d'Alec et lorsqu'il les trouva, il s'effondra à genoux tout en malaxant son flanc gauche, là où était normalement tracée sa rune _parabataï_. Nauséeux, il s'approcha d'un arbre et se vida l'estomac tout en se maintenant au tronc.

-A-Alec.. gémit-il.

Il suréleva son vêtement et s'inquiéta de l'état de sa rune. Elle pulsait étrangement et ça le rendait littéralement malade. Il ignorait où était son frère, tout ce qu'il trouva fut ses affaires et cela l'inquiéta. Car le corps d'Alec avait disparu. Blessé et peu apte à contrôler son corps de chat, Alec fit de son mieux pour rejoindre au plus vite le blond qui rassemblait ses affaires non sans continuer de crier le prénom de son frère.

-Je t'en prie..dis-moi où tu es !

Jace tituba, sa tête le tournait affreusement et malgré qu'il ne fut pas blessé il avait l'impression de perdre son énergie. Même le sang d'Ithuriel ne réagissait plus, son corps était à la recherche d'une autre source de force. Celle d'Alec mais il ne percevait plus rien.

D'une main tremblante, il tira ses cheveux en arrière et tâta dans les poches du pantalon jonchant le sol. Il y trouva le portable d'Alec et sa stèle.

-Mais comment..

Les tâches de sang trouvé sur les rochers alentours, le sol et les vêtements ne le rassuraient guère et trop désemparé, il continua de hurler tout en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans la réserve.

Alec le trouva enfin et la douleur de sa cage thoracique malmenée au combat le fit s'écrouler à ses pieds.

-Q-quoi ?

Jace s'accroupit et examina la bête. « Jace..c'est moi. » Dit Alec, mais seul un miaulement plaintif s'échappa de sa gorge.

-J-j'ai pas le temps d- hmpf... !

Il se rua vers un autre arbre derrière lequel il vomit à nouveau. Ses jambes plièrent sous sa masse corporelle et surtout il sentit son esprit se scinder en deux. Et il ignorait où était l'autre moité.

Pantelant et allongé sur le côté, Alec espérait que Jace le reconnaisse mais en vain. Le blond récupéra malgré tout le chat et revint à l'endroit où il trouva les vêtements d'Alec. Ses yeux le brûlaient, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé pour en arriver là. Pour lui, tout était trop tard. Son lien le rendait malade..Alec était-il mort ? Était-ce cela que ressentait un chasseur d'ombre après avoir perdu son _parabataï_?

Il avait failli perdre Alec une fois et aujourd'hui l'avait-il réellement perdu ? Voici toutes les questions qui le torturaient.

Jace se laissa glisser le long d'un arbre et sortit son téléphone. Il composa le numéro de Clary quoi qu'il aurait dû appeler Magnus en premier. Mais maintenant qu'il pensait avoir perdu son âme c'était son cœur dont il avait besoin.

« Jace, enfin des nouvelles ! Par chance, tout est calme de notre côté. Dis-moi que vous avez trouvé le sorcier ! »

Le blond dressa sa tête. En effet, il ne s'était même plus préoccupé du sorcier. Mais pour lui ce n'était plus important. Sa gorge se noua autant que son estomac qui refit des sienne malgré s'être vidé deux fois.

-A-lec.. dit-il d'une voix entrecoupée par le choc.

« Jace ? Jace où êtes-vous? »

-Venez me chercher... demanda t-il avant de tournez de l'œil. Sa main tomba lourdement sur le sol et le téléphone glissa d'entre ses doigts. Sur ses cuisses, Alec paniqua mais son corps était paralysé de douleur à cause de ses propres blessures. _Jace.._

 **Alec**

Une agréable chaleur m'enveloppait. Je me sentais bien. Mon sommeil fut des plus réparateur, mais cette familière source de vitalité me fit ouvrir doucement les yeux et je m'étirai pour détendre mes muscles. Je n'avais plus mal et c'était l'essentiel. Quoi que je me précipitai pour remercier la personne qui s'occupa de moi. Enfin..

-Hé bonhomme..enfin réveillé ?

Clignant des yeux d'un air décontenancé, je vis le visage de ma sœur vraiment très près du mien.

-I-Isabelle ?!

Puis ce miaulement timide me rappela la dure réalité. Celle que je me retrouvai coincé dans le corps d'un chat. La sensation de chaleur disparut soudainement. Ce fut plus fort que moi, mais je m'étirai encore avant de me mettre sur..mes quatre pattes. Vraiment, j'avais du mal à croire ce qu'il m'arrivait.

-Bien. Je suppose qu'il s'en sortira.

-Magnus ? Miaulai-je. Bien sûr..il m'ignora.

Mon fiancé était là, assis au bord de mon lit, dans ma chambre -celle de l'institut- mais arborait le plus triste de visage et d'horribles cernes souillaient son magnifique regard d'habitude si pétillant et malicieux. Mon amour était là, tout près de moi et je n'étais absolument pas visible pour lui. Du moins, pas comme il avait l'habitude de me voir.

-Simon et Jace partiront récupérer la Jeep dans une heure. Dit Isabelle en triturant les pointes de ses cheveux. Ses yeux semblaient rougis, avait-elle pleuré ?

-Maintenant que je connais le point de chute je vais y aller avec eux. J'ai besoin d'y aller.

-Magnus, avec Clary on a cherché le reste de la nuit et on n-

-Alexander avait promis à son fils de rentrer et je sais qu'il tiendra parole. Trancha sèchement mon amant qui déplia ses manches précédemment retroussées. _Oh, Magnus.._ Mon nouveau corps bougea pour moi et se déplaça jusqu'au sorcier contre qui je frottait ma tête contre la cuisse. Sa main se glissa dans ma fourrure et je me mis à émettre un son encore plus étrange et pourtant je frôlai l'extase. Par l'Ange..je ronronnai.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais sur un champ de bataille, voyou ? Dit Isabelle qui me caressa également.

-Quoi de plus normal que de croiser des animaux dans une réserve. Il a dû se faire blesser pendant le combat. Pauvre petit..

« Mais enfin, quand vas-tu comprendre que c'est moi ! » Voulus-je lui dire mais seul un long miaulement atteignit ses oreilles.

-Il doit être racé, quel beau pelage ! Et ses yeux sont d'un bleu limpide. S'émerveilla ma sœur en prenant mon museau en coupe.

Magnus fronça les sourcils curieusement, me reconnaissait-il enfin ? Peu de chance que cela n'arrive..

-Isabelle..

Nous tournâmes tous la tête en direction de Simon qui venait d'entrer timidement dans ma chambre. Il paraissait nerveux.

-Jace.. Je crois qu'il ne sera physiquement pas en mesure de venir avec moi à la réserve.

-Encore une crise ?

-C'est la quatrième depuis son retour à l'institut. Souligna mon fiancé.

Aussitôt, je dressai les oreilles et bondit du lit afin de rejoindre la chambre de mon _parabataï_.

-Hé mais ! Où vas-tu ? S'écria ma sœur qui me poursuivit.

Sur le moment je l'ignorai, je compris que mon frère n'allait pas bien et ma priorité était de le voir. Je poussai sa porte entrouverte avec une patte et trottinai jusqu'à son lit sur lequel je grimai.

« Jace » miaulai-je. « Jace, c'est moi ! » Mais rien à faire. Le pauvre remuait dans tout les sens en se tordant de douleur. Clary était à ses côtés, une serviette humide dans les mains afin d'essuyer son front et un sceau pour lui permettre de si vider.

-Les runes de guérison de font rien. Dit Clary à Isabelle qui venait d'entrer.

Je m'approchai prudemment, pour ne pas l'effrayer et m'allongea à côté de Jace. J'espérai qu'il sentirait ma présence. La présence de son _parabataï_..

-Hé, ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi. Fit la rousse qui me souleva. Je m'agrippai au drap avec mes griffes et lâchai un miaulement mécontent. « Tu me fais mal, Fray ! »

-Donne-le moi. Isabelle tendit les bras et me récupéra en me portant sur son épaule. Arriva Magnus qui faisait déjà pétiller sa magie.

-Je peux faire baisser sa fièvre et calmer sa nausée mais tant qu'on aura pas retrouver Alexander il restera dans cette état.

-Magnus.. soupira Clary en arborant un air désolé. L'Enclave veut que Jace consulte un frère silencieux. Je viens de les avoir à l'instant. De plus, Robert se présentera demain à l'institut afin de-

-Je crois que vous m'avez tous très mal compris. S'énerva mon amant bien que sa voix ne monta pas de cran. Mais sa mâchoire crispée, ses mains serrées et cette façon de hacher ses mots..ils frôlaient tous les limites de sa patience. Je m'agitai afin de m'extirper de l'étreinte de ma sœur mais je me sentis bien fragile entre sa poigne.

-Magnus nous n-

-Je repartirai à la recherche d'Alexander et ce jusqu'à ce que je le retrouve.

-Ne vois-tu donc pas dans quel état se trouve Jace ! S'écria Clary avec une pointe de rancœur dans la voix. Mon fiancé la défia du regard.

-Bien sûr que si je le vois. Et tu continuerai de chercher Alec si tu avais remarqué que la rune ne s'était toujours pas effacée.

Sur ces mots, il claqua des doigts et fit apparaître une potion que je reconnus en être une faisant parti de sa petite malle de secours qui était toujours dans ma chambre.

-A lui administrer trois fois par jours. Dit-il avant de s'en aller au pas de charge. Je remuai plus fort, je me devais de le suivre il était hors de question pour moi de les laisser croire à ma mort. Tout cela était faux ! Si faux !

-Je t'en prie, ne me donne pas plus de mal que cela. Fit ma sœur en me serrant plus fort dans ses bras. Ce fut à contre cœur que je la mordis à la main puis m'enfuis afin de rattraper mon amant. Je le trouvai dans le hall en compagnie de Simon. Ils discutaient et lorsque j'arrivai enfin à leur niveau, Magnus ouvrit un portail à travers lequel ils passèrent et je dus réellement me faire violence pour courir aussi vite que je pouvais sous cette forme afin de le traverser également.

Nous étions de retour à la réserve, non loin de la voiture que Simon découvrit en retirant la bâche ensorcelée.

-Elle est intacte. Fit Simon qui sortir un trousseau de clés de sa poche arrière de pantalon.

« Hé ! Touche pas à ma Jeep ! » M'emportai-je en trottinant vers lui. Je grimpai sur le siège du pilote lorsqu'il ouvrit la portière.

-Mais tu fais quoi, toi ?

« Ne t'approche même pas du volant ou je... » Je fixai mes pattes. « J'ai des griffes et je vais apprendre à m'en servir ! »

-Magnus ! Le chat s'est échappé.

Mes oreilles frétillèrent à l'écoute des pas de mon sorcier qui s'approchait de nous.

« Oh Magnus..je t'en prie écoute-moi ! »

-C'est fou, il est sacrément agité celui-là.

-Il doit être sauvage, laissons-le faire sa vie Simon.

-D-d'accord..

« Magnus ! »

Je sautai du siège et suivit mon amant qui s'engouffra dans la forêt suivi de près par Simon. Ce dernier s'était équipé de son arc et ses flèches. Je m'occupai personnellement de son entraînement habituellement, il avait beau s'être amélioré je doutai qu'il soit en mesure de se confronter à ce Mell Carson.

Magnus gardait une main dans sa poche et l'autre légèrement tendue vers l'avant, faisant crépiter sa magie au bout de ses ongles vernis. Dans ce genre de situation, il analysai le terrain et restait à l'affût du moindre changement magnétique, signe qu'une autre magie n'était pas loin.

-L'aura du sorcier est toujours présente. Mais ce n'est dû qu'au reste du combat qu'il a livré contre Alexander. Il a fait appel à des démons, je confirme les paroles de Jace.

-Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est comment il a réussi à séparer Alec de Jace. Souligna Simon.

-Il existe différents types de barrières, dans tous les cas cela reste pour emprisonner une ou plusieurs personnes en dehors de sa dimension d'origine. Les dégâts subis à l'intérieur n'auront aucun effet à l'extérieur c'est pour cela qu'on ne trouve rien de visible sur le terrain.

-Et les tâches de sang sur les rochers, ceux qu'on a vu près de Jace lorsqu'on est venu le récupérer.

-Sûrement une blessure qui s'est faite en dehors de la barrière. Alec a du réussir à lui faire briser son sort mais le combat n'était pas terminé.

-Au risque de sa propre vie on dirait..murmura Simon. Mais il oublia sûrement les sens sur-développer des demi-démons. Magnus le menaça de sa marque démoniaque.

Simon eut un geste de recule et se stoppa dans sa marche. La voix tremblante, il dit :

-M-Magnus...c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Mais ce n'est pas une option à mettre de côté, surtout lorsque l'on ne retrouve que des vêtements déchirés et du sang. Les analyses ont prouvé que c'était celui d'Alec mélangé à celui du sorcier que l'on recherche.

-Actuellement je me fous de ce sorcier. C'est mon fiancé que je recherche et si par mégarde je tombai sur Mell Carson vous n'aurez guère le temps de le livrer à ce cher Robert.

C'en fut trop pour moi, malgré la colère, la fébrilité dans sa voix me transperça le cœur. Encore trop peu habitué à ma forme animale, je manquai glisser en voulant grimper sur un rocher afin d'attirer l'attention de Magnus mais en vain. Puis, je me souvins de l'endroit où je m'étais battu avec l'autre sorcier. Je tournai autour des jambes de mon amant dans l'espoir qu'il me suive et par je sais quel miracle il daigna me considérer.

-Qu'as-tu donc ?

« Le fiole ! Cherche la fiole ! » Miaulai-je tout en le guidant jusqu'à l'endroit désiré.

-Je suis déjà venu ici. Cherchons plus loin.

« N-non ! La fiole, mon amour je t'en prie ! » Tout ceci m'agaçai, pourquoi m'avoir transformer en chat ? Par l'Ange ! Je devais tout faire tout seul.. Alors je me mis à chercher de mon côté, tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil les mouvements de Magnus et Simon. Ils restèrent un peu moins d'une heure, car Magnus reçut un appel qui je crus comprendre, venait de Catarina. Soupirant en rangeant son portable dans la poche de ma veste -il aimait porter mes affaires lorsque je m'absentai et je faisais souvent de même qu'il soit absent ou non- puis s'adressa à Simon.

-Démarre la Jeep. Je vais ouvrir un portail et on va le traverser pour la ramener à l'institut.. Mon fils me réclame depuis un moment, Cat' ne sait plus quoi faire.

Simon hocha la tête puis retourna à la Jeep. Pour ma part je continuai de gratter dans la terre en espérant trouver la fiole mais en vain. Je désespérai un peu..

-Hé bonhomme..m'appela doucement Magnus. T'es du coin ?

« Pas vraiment, Mag' » Mon miaulement fut bien morne. Les oreilles basses je marchai vers lui et alors que je voulais l'embrasser une petite langue râpeuse sortit de ma gueule et je lapai le dos de sa main. Étrangement..mon corps réagissait à mes émotions mais ne les montraient pas comme je le souhaitai réellement. Mais bien plus comme pouvait le faire ma nouvelle forme de chat.

-T'as l'ai habitué à la présence des humains. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la réserve toi ?

« Si seulement tu pouvais me comprendre.. » Miaulai-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien. Nous restâmes ainsi jusqu'au retour de Simon et il me semblait avoir vu un certaine incompréhension dans les yeux verts de mon amant. Qu'avait-il vu dans les miens ?

-Magnus, on peut y aller.

-Très bien.

Il se leva en me laissant derrière lui.

« Attends, la fiole ! On doit la retrouver ! »

Mon miaulement affolé le surpris puis il rebroussa chemin pour me prendre dans ses bras.

-J'ai compris, je te ramène avec moi. Sourit-il en me portant sur son épaule.

« Mais t'as rien compris ! »

Je fixai la forêt que nous quittâmes afin de retourner dans la Jeep. « I want to break free ! » Chantai-je désespérément. « Mais je vais pas bien..Faut vraiment que j'arrête d'écouter les musiques de Magnus. »

-Bon, ça ne doit pas être aussi compliqué qu'un Van à conduire ce machin.

« Casse ma Jeep et tu goutteras de mes griffes Lewis. » Mon miaulement se succéda d'un grognement étouffé.

-Hé bien ! N'aie pas peur.. Me rassura Magnus en câlinant l'arrière de mes oreilles. « Oh mais...oh oui chéri, plus à droite » Enfin je comprenais ce que ressentait Président Miaou. Et la vache, ça faisait du bien !

Enfin Simon parvint faire avancer ma Wrangler. Et après avoir pris un bon élan, Magnus ouvrit un portail dans lequel nous nous engouffrâmes pour atterrir sur l'arrière cour de la Cathédrale. Grâce au charme entourant l'institut, personne ne nous vîmes ni ne nous entendîmes arriver. Un peu inconsciemment, j'avais fourré mon museau son les vêtements de mon amant, tant les secousses m'avaient surpris. Une fois le moteur éteint, je fusillai du regard le petit copain de ma soeur que je promis de pulvériser une fois mon apparence humaine retrouvée. Du moins, si je la retrouvai un jour car pour le moment ce n'était pas gagné. Entre ceux qui me croyaient mort et d'autres qui ne comprenaient pas un traître mot de ce que je leur disais, j'ignorai quand et comment j'allais pouvoir arranger tout ce foutoir !

En même temps quelle autre réaction pouvais-je espérer d'eux ? Je n'en revenais déjà pas, moi.. Soudain, une intense tristesse m'anima et mes oreilles se rabattirent sur ma tête et ma queue s'enroula sur elle même. Je cachai mon museau sous mes pattes et me blottis un peu plus contre Magnus.

-Hé bien, hé bien..on a eu peur ?

« Aide-moi.. » Miaulai-je.

Au moment de retrouver les autres, Clary nous expliqua qu'un frère silencieux affirmait que le lien était sur le point de disparaître. Il ignorait encore pourquoi cela mettait autant de temps. Peut-être me trouvai-je dans une autre dimension, voilà ce qu'ils pensaient tous et que l'écart faisait se dissoudre notre lien comme si l'un des deux _parabataï_ était mourant. En l'occurrence, moi. Cette-fois, Magnus resta muet et me serra un peu plus contre lui. Je ronronnai en frottant ma tête contre sa joue en espérant que cela le réconforte. Je ressentais son chagrin avec tant d'ardeur. A quel point les chats étaient-ils sensibles à nos émotions ?

-Je vais rentrer. Dit-il après avoir vérifié une dernière fois l'état de Jace. Je parvins à me faufiler entre les jambes des personnes présentes dans la chambre et câlina mon frère adoptif en frottant mon front contre sa joue.

-Tu restes là ? Me demanda Magnus. Ses yeux larmoyants peinaient à contenir leurs larmes. Je me ruai vers lui et le suivis jusqu'au hall où il ouvrit un portail que nous traversâmes jusqu'à atterrir chez Catarina. Aussitôt, je pus entendre les pleurs de mon fils.

« Max ! » Dans un miaulement affolé, je courus vers la sorcière qui portait mon bébé dans ses bras. Son appartement semblait avoir subi les représailles d'une violente tempête !

-Ce n'est pas vrai, ne me dis pas que c'est Max qui.. commença Magnus l'air abasourdi.

-Je crains de te décevoir mais si. Il n'a pas arrêté de te réclamer..et Alec.

Pleurant à grosses larmes, Max regardait mon fiancé et réclamait ses bras. Il se rua pour le récupérer et d'un claquement de doigts il fit s'animer tous les objets qui se remirent aussitôt à leur place initial.

-Chut..je suis revenu. Murmura t-il en berçant notre fils qui colla sa tête contre le torse de son sorcier de père.

« Oh, mon chéri... » Miaulai-je. Etrangement, Max se calma d'un cou et me regarda d'un air fort curieux.

-..ident Miaou ?

-Hein ? Ah, non Max. Ce n'est pas Président Miaou. Mais un nouvel ami on va s'en occuper pendant un temps.

-Je te croyais à la recherche de ton fiancé, pas d'un nouveau chat. Souligna Catarina qui me prit dans ses bras. Je me retrouvai sur le dos, les quatre fers en l'air, par l'Ange ce que j'avais honte. Par automatisme je cachai mes parties intimes en fourrant ma queue touffue entre mes pattes. Mon pelage semblait plus long que celui de Président Miaou quand bien même je n'étais pas castré, moi.

-Ils pensent tous qu'Alexander est..Et puis l'état de Jace ne contredit pas ce fait. Quand bien même je sais qu'il est toujours en vie.

-Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te rendre si sûr de toi, Mag' ? Demanda son amie d'une voix aussi douce qu'affligée.

Mon amant marqua une pause et je posai mes yeux sur lui attendant qu'il réponde. Max ne me quittait pas non plus du regard. Un peu ailleurs, Magnus me porta une certaine attention.

-Il peut succomber à des blessures mais seulement après être revenu me voir une dernière fois. Peu importe dans quel état, il m'a promis de revenir. (Il regarda Max) Il nous a promis de rentrer. Alors il rentrera.

« Oui..peu importe mon état ou mon apparence..je rentrerai mon amour. » Aussi clair que timide, mon miaulement sembla l'attendrir car il étira un sourire.

-Merci d'avoir gardé Max. Dit-il avant d'ouvrir un autre portail.

-Magnus. L'arrêta Catarina en me relâchant. Magnus ne retourna pas mais passa au moins sa tête par dessus son épaule : Tu n'es peut-être pas le chef de mon clan..mais sache que je saurai trouver du monde si tu me demandai de t'aider dans tes recherches. Si tu dis qu'il est en vie, alors cherche-le jusqu'à ce que tu le retrouve.

Mon fiancé la gratifia d'un hochement de tête reconnaissant puis me fit signe de le suivre à travers le portail. Enfin nous fûmes chez nous. Du moins, Magnus ignorait que j'étais là moi aussi.

-Tu as causé du souci à Catarina.. soupira t-il en s'adressant à notre fils qui restait bien silencieux tout à coup. Les dernières larmes faisaient briller ses yeux bleus mais ses pleurs avaient tout de même pris fin.

« Vous êtes rentrés ! » Miaula un autre chat. Curieux, je tournai la tête et vis Président Miaou se ruer vers nous. Enfin..il me regarda bien curieusement.

-Houlà, ne vous battez pas ! Prévint Magnus en se posant avec le bébé sur le canapé.

Très intrigué de pouvoir comprendre notre chat -en même temps sous cette apparence j'aurai pu m'en douter- je le laissai s'approcher bien qu'une certaine méfiance semblait l'animer.

« Un étranger ? Sérieusement, Alec s'absente et il ramène un autre chat ! Un sale traître ce sorcier.. »

« Hé..c'est moi. »

Sa queue se mit à frétiller comme à chaque fois qu'il était heureux de nous voir autour de lui.

« Alexander.. ? Tu es vraiment mon jeune maître ? »

« C'est comme ça que tu me vois ? »

« Hé bien, j'ai toujours considéré Magnus comme un distributeur de nourriture mais toi je te tiens en haute estime ! Quoi que je te trouve bien moins...en un peu plus...enfin tu vois. »

« Je suis coincé dans ce corps de chat ! » Lui dis-je en trottant vers lui. Nos corps se frôlèrent presque, pour moi cela me paraissait normal mais mon fiancé lâcha un petit ricanement.

-Déjà amoureux ? Enfin bon, du moment que vous vous entendiez bien.

-Chat ! Plein.. ! Dit Max en nous montrant du doigt. Je fondai totalement, il était si mignon.

« Mon encore plus jeune maître t'a réclamé toute la nuit durant, le sais-tu ? » M'informa Président Miaou.

« Je sais oui, enfin je m'en doute..Magnus et lui sont tous les deux très fatigués. J'espère qu'ils passeront une bonne nuit bien que j'en doute un peu. »

« Remets-toi sur deux pattes, pourquoi portes-tu toutes cette fourrure ? »

« Comment t'expliquer cela..J'ai croisé un autre sorcier et il m'a transformé en chat. »

« Magnus aussi est un sorcier ! Je ne marche peut-être pas sur deux pattes mais je suis sensible à mon environnement ! Demande-lui de te redonner ton corps de jeune maître. »

« Et comment ?! » M'outrais-je en sautant sur le canapé. Max joua avec ma queue sans me faire de mal. Puis il caressa mes oreilles.

« Tous les êtres à deux pattes comme lui ne comprennent pas le langage des chats..c'est bien dommage ! Pourtant toi tu as toujours su me comprendre. Voilà pourquoi je te tiens en haute estime ! »

« Tu me l'as déjà dit, oui mais Magnus ne comprends rien lui. » Miaulai-je un peu tristement.

« Communique autrement. C'est ce que je faisais avant que tu ne viennes t'installer ici. »

« Ah oui ? Et que faisais-tu ? »

« Ça ! »

Président Miaou redressa le postérieur, tapota ses pattes pour préparer son élan et une fois que ses pupilles se dilatèrent..

..il attaqua sa cible.

-Aïe ! Pourquoi à chaque fois que je retire mes chaussures il faut que tu me griffes les pieds ?! Grogna mon amant en attrapant le chat qu'il déposa loin du canapé. Max rit aux éclats en tombant à la renverse sur les cuisses de Magnus. Se frottant d'abord douloureusement le pied qu'avait attaqué Président Miaou, mon fiancé sourit ensuite d'un air attendri sous la moue amusée de notre fils.

De ma place, je m'approchai et me surpris à ronronner contre Max qui me toisait intensément.

-Papa ? Fit soudainement le petit. Je sus aussitôt qu'il s'adressa à moi et non à Magnus qui répondit néanmoins :

-T'as faim, chéri ? (Il claqua des doigts et le parc rangé entre deux meubles s'extirpa et se déplia sous nos yeux) Je te mets dedans le temps de te préparer de quoi manger.

-Papa ! Répéta Max avec plus d'insistance. Cette fois j'en étais sûr, lui, m'avait reconnu. Peut-être ne se fiait-il pas uniquement à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, étant un bébé sorcier, ses sens étaient continuellement en éveille.

-Oui, oui Max. Sois patient ! Sourit Magnus en déposant notre fils dans le parc.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit la cuisine, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer constamment sa tête afin de s'assurer si tout allait bien. Pour le coup, Max ne s'agita pas tellement, il me fixait curieusement, se demandant sûrement si j'étais pas son père ou s'il se faisait des films. Surtout que cette apparence de chat ne l'aidait pas beaucoup.

-Papa...miaou ?

« Je sais mon ange, mais tu dois m'aider à faire comprendre à ton sorcier de père que c'est bien moi ! » Miaulai-je en faufilant mon corps souple entre les barreaux du parc. J'échouai mon corps de ton mon long entre des peluches et des jouets et posai une patte sur le petite cuisse de mon fils. Il applaudit de joie et je me doutai qu'il était heureux de me revoir malgré ma forme féline.

-Croquette ! Rit-il. Président Miaou haussa les oreilles et nous rejoignit.

« C'est l'heure du casse-croûte ? »

« Non..et puis tu ne manges jamais tes croquettes ! » Lui fis-je remarquer. « Des pâtées hors de prix ou bien je te prépare des repas sans sel ! T'es pourri gâté.. »

Je le vis se rouler sur le dos avec désespoir.

« Non, cela veut dire que je n'aurai pas le droit à mon saumon vapeur et à mes brins d'asperges grillées ! Magnus va nous servir de la pâtée ! »

« De la pâ-..Par l'Ange épargnez moi ça.. » Miaulai-je tristement en enfouissant mon museau sous le bras de mon fils.

-Papa.. gémit tristement mon fils en se couchant sur le côté sur une peluche-tapis. Il porta son pouce à sa bouche et le suçota tout en caressant mon pelage.

Max me reconnaissait, j'en étais certain. Mais comment interagir comme un père le ferait sous cette forme. Je ne pouvais lui donner les bras qu'il réclamait, ainsi que parler avec lui comme je le faisais si souvent nous faisant partager des moments uniques. Ses yeux étaient rougis, il était sur le point de s'endormir. Mais je craignais que le chagrin l'en empêche.

« Tu dois le consoler », me dit Président Miaou.

« Mais que puis-je faire sous cette apparence ? »

« Ce qu'un chat sait faire le mieux ! »

Je vis mon ami félin se coucher derrière la tête de mon fils qui leva les yeux pour le regarder s'installer. Bien vite, il ferma ses paupières et se laissa bercer par les ronrons du chat qui lui servait d'oreiller.

« N'as-tu jamais remarqué que Magnus s'endormait rapidement lorsque je ronronnai sur son ventre ? Toi aussi d'ailleurs, lorsque tu marchais sur deux pattes. »

« C'est vrai..tes ronronnements ont un sacré don pour nous détendre. » Avouai-je en me sentant soulager de voir Max s'apaiser quelque peu.

Alors que Magnus revenait avec le soupé du bébé, celui-ci commençait à s'endormir. Je pouvais sentir l'odeur d'une purée de brocolis et de patates douces. Et du blanc de poulet..qui me donnait faim.

-Non, non pas maintenant tu dois manger avant.

Max entendit la voix de son sorcier de père et ouvrit un œil en baillant. Il commençait à faire nuit dehors, je pestai intérieurement car Max avait pour habitude de prendre un bain avant de manger..et Magnus n'allait pas respecter cette règle. Il mit notre fils sur la chaise haute et s'installa en face de lui. Max me fixait curieusement alors que sautai sur la petit table de sa chaise.

-Tiens.., il me tendit son assiette.

Je n'y touchai pas, voulant m'assurer qu'il mange bien avant de d'aller dormir.

-Non, le chat il aura de la pâtée comme Président Miaou.

Nous pûmes entendre notre compagnons se plaindre depuis le parc pour enfant. Je ne dis rien, bien que je n'en pensai pas moins que lui..

-Non. Fit soudainement Max en tournant la tête.

-Quoi, non ? S'indigna Magnus les sourcils releva avec étonnement.

-Chat ! (il me pointa du doigt) Ça ! Comme moi ! (il montra ensuite son assiette d'un air adorablement évident) Papa ! Insista t-il.

-Oh, chéri s'il te pl-.. voulut reprendre mon fiancé mais il capitula en soupirant longuement : Ok, ok..ils auront du poulet.

Max ne se montra pas très coopératif lors du repas, et mon fiancé, encore préoccupé par la longue nuit et la pénible journée qu'il venait de passer, ne semblait pas à même de gérer notre fils ce soir là. Il restait encore pas mal de nourriture dans son assiette, et Max grimaçait de plus en plus en refusant clairement de manger ce que Magnus lui présentait.

-Hé, il va falloir te montrer moins difficile Max, prévint mon amant qui reposa un peu sèchement la cuillère. Notre fils se mit à pleurnicher en se frottant les yeux, et bien que nous pûmes y déceler une part de caprice dont je savais la situation être la cause de son mauvais caractère.

« Mange, s'il te plaît », mon miaulement timide attira leur attention à tous les deux. Max fit mine d'examiner la cuillère, et essaya de la prendre entre ses petits doigts. Mon petit ami sorcier écarquilla de grands yeux à la fois surpris et amusé de le voir agir ainsi.

-Fallait le dire si tu voulais manger comme un grand !

Bien qu'avec du mal, Max parvint à manger tout seul (aidé de temps en temps par Magnus) et lorsqu'il eut terminé son repas, un long bâillement fit comprendre à son père qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller se reposer. Magnus fit tout de même un rapide brin de toilette au petit, l'emmitoufla dans un pyjama et s'assit quelque temps avec lui sur le fauteuil du coin de sa chambre. Les projections de lumières sur les murs éclairaient suffisamment la chambre et intriguaient toujours autant notre fils, qui, dans les bras de mon fiancé les regardait danser tout en somnolant.

-Demain, je retourne chercher ton papa, murmura t-il en lui passant un baume sur son front.

Avec Président Miaou, nous étions couchés sur le lit de Max en attendant que celui y soit. Magnus nous sourit, mais fronça imperceptiblement les yeux en les posant sur moi. Et comme à chaque fois, je pensai qu'il me reconnaissait mais je me trompai. Secouant la tête, il borda Max dans son lit en nous demandant de ne pas trop le gêner. Pour ma part, j'imitai Président Miaou plus tôt, et me couchai derrière la tête de mon fils. Il inspira profondément en fermant les yeux et se blottit un peu plus contre mon corps de chat.

-Tu n'es pas si sauvage que ça..me dit Magnus en me caressant affectueusement le haut de ma tête : C'est fou comme tu t'es si vite attaché au petit.

Une longue série de ronronnement -bien malgré moi- fit trembler tout mon corps. _Bien sûr que j'y suis attaché.._ Me dis-je en me frottant contre la paume de sa main. Je les trouvais déjà si grandes sous mon apparence d'homme mais ainsi métamorphosé, ses mains me paraissaient gigantesques mais toujours aussi douces et aimantes. Alors que je voulais embraser sa peau, ce fut le bout de ma langue qui lapa ses doigts timidement.

-Hé bien, que d'amour de ta part. Reste ici autant que tu veux..

Alors qu'il retirait sa main, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui adresser un regard triste et ancrai mes yeux dans les siens. Je vis mon reflet à travers le mélange d'or et d'émeraude de ses yeux. _Je t'en prie, reconnais-moi mon amour._ Lui suppliai-je du regard. Les lèvres de Magnus tremblèrent légèrement avant de s'entrouvrir comme pour prendre la parole, puis, la sonnerie de son portable retentit et pour ne pas réveiller le bébé, il se rua à l'extérieur de la chambre pour répondre.

De ce que je pouvais entendre, il semblait parler à un client et s'excuser de ne pouvoir donner suite à sa demande pour le moment. Après quoi, lui aussi partit se coucher même si je doutai fort que mon amant parvienne à dormir profondément...

Soudain, au beau milieu de notre nuit, une violente bourrasque fit voler en éclats la fenêtre de la chambre de Max qui se réveilla non sans hurler de peur. De grosses larmes s'écoulaient déjà sur son visage tandis que Président Miaou se dressait - en arrondissant son dos, le poil hérissé- entre le bébé et l'ombre qui s'approchait du lit.

-Sale..vermine ! Entendîmes-nous pester. Je reconnus cette voix haineuse et cracheuse..

« Ne le touche pas ! »

Mais mes feulements ne devaient guère l'impressionner.. Il me défia de son regard fou et jeta une orbe noire que je pris dans les côtes en protégeant mon fils. Une sorte de cage électrique me paralysant quelques secondes pour ensuite brûler l'intérieur de mon corps.

De peur, Max ne contrôla pas sa magie qui fit s'envoler et se percuter les bibelots sur ses étagères, dont un qui alla directement se fracasser contre le front de l'intrus. Alors que l'homme qui était la cause de mon état actuel se préparait à user de sa magie sur mon fils, un éclair de flammes noires striées de rouge et d'or le percuta de plein fouet.

-Tu as du cran pour profaner la tanière du Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn.

Auréolé de flammes noires, Magnus se déplaça dans un nuage de fumée au milieu de la chambre de Max. L'autre sorcier lança une onde de choc que mon amant bloqua et lui renvoya en usant d'une plus grande puissance.

Les cris de notre enfant ne faiblissaient pas et tout en me postant devant lui j'essayai de le calmer un peu. Son regard croisa le mien et aussitôt il vint m'étreindre désespérément en m'appelant.

-P-Papa.. !

-Tout va bien, Max. S'enquit Magnus dressant une barrière autour du lit du bébé. Président Miaou et moi-même restâmes également enfermés à l'intérieur.

L'autre sorcier était sur le point de prendre la fuite, mais mon amant le retint en l'emprisonnant à travers des lianes enflammées qui se serrèrent autour de son cou. La cape qui le recouvrait tomba et laissa son bras que j'eus amputé durant notre affrontement à la vue de tous, éclairé par les flammes de mon amant et par les projections murales de la chambre de Max qui créer une étrange et désagréable ambiance autour de cette scène chaotique, malgré les formes rêveuses et fantastiques qui émerveillaient plus tôt notre enfant.

-T'en être pris à mon fiancé ne te suffisait pas, voilà que tu essaies de blesser mon fils !

-Ha..Haha, rit d'un air dérangé le sorcier. Je me fous bien de ce morveux... !

Magnus fronça les sourcils et serra un peu plus ses lianes de feu.

-Tu pensais pouvoir m'atteindre peut-être ?! Vociféra t-il et ses yeux de chats perçaient la nuit.

Le sorcier malmené me toisa furtivement avant de reposer son attention sur mon amant. Je compris alors qu'il m'avait pisté jusqu'ici et qu'il était certainement venu terminé son travail.. Ce n'était pas Max qu'il visait, mais bien moi.

-Tu ne sais toujours pas où il est, hein ?

Un sourd grondement s'échappa de Magnus qui remplaça sa magie par ses propres mains afin d'étrangler notre ennemi. Celui-ci voulut une fois encore lancer un sort mais les flammes de mon fiancé le paralysèrent.

-Où est-il ?Que lui as-tu fait ?!

-Q-Quarante-huit heures.. ! Hn- ! T-tu as..(il crachota du sang) Tu n'as que quarante-huit heure pour le trouver, avant quoi..ce Lightwood aura besoin de bien plus de neuf vies pour survivre !

-Où est-il ?! Hurla Magnus, mais il fut alerté par un cri horrifié de Max.

Juste au dessus de la barrière, des boules du fumées informes cognaient contre le dôme de magie qui émettait une vive lumière à chaque coup. Président Miaou feula et gronda sourdement tandis que le petit me serrait toujours contre-lui.

« Magnus ! » Miaulai-je désespérément.

A peine fut-il tourné en notre direction pour stopper les étranges orbes noires que mon fiancé laissa s'échapper le sorcier qui n'hésita pas à le blesser en jetant un sort explosif derrière lui. Magnus eut tout juste le temps de se mettre de biais pour atténuer les dégâts, mais son flanc gauche fut tout de même touché.

Une fois le sorcier parti, les orbes disparurent également. Magnus tomba genoux à terre et sa barrière autour nous se désagrégea. Aussitôt, je me tortillai entre les bras de mon fils pour m'extirper et rejoindre mon amant qui maintenait sa blessure.

« Magnus ! Magnus je t'en prie dis-moi que tu n'as rien ! » Miaulai-je avec affolement en posant mes pattes sur ses cuisses pour me dresser.

-Papa ! Appela Max qui se maintenait debout dans son lit, en se tenant aux barreaux.

-J-je..ça va, mon ange. Sourit-il pour ne rien laisser paraître mais le sang qui entachait son débardeur -le mien plus exactement- ne pouvait pas m'induire en erreur. Il était gravement blessé.

Il s'aida du placard à langer pour se lever et resta en appui un moment avant de marcher vers Max. Avant de le prendre dans ses bras, il envoya un message de feu à Catarina qui ne mit que cinq minutes à peine pour arriver au loft à travers un portail. Magnus s'était dirigé dans le salon avec Max qui s'agrippait à lui, et, assis sur le canapé, semblait avoir du mal à bouger.

-Mag', qu'est-il arrivé ?!

-C-Carson..Mell Carson, parvint-il à dire en laissant le bébé entre les mains de son amie sorcière.

Tout en se soignant, il conta la mésaventure de cette nuit à Catarina qui ne comprenait pas les paroles que partagea Mell.

-Quarante-huit heures ? Mais enfin, quel sort a t-il pu utiliser ?

-Il use de la magie noire..(il examina sa plaie qui se refermait à vue d'œil grâce à sa magie) Ces orbes noires en suintaient.

 _De la magie noire.. ?_ Je songeai à l'orbe qui s'était introduit en moi et à cette brûlure que je ressentais toujours. Cela s'apparentait à une forte fièvre. Je ressentais le froid coller ma peau alors que j'avais l'impression d'étouffer.

-Ça va Papa ? S'inquiéta Max en tendant ses bras vers Magnus. Celui-ci lui sourit et le récupéra en l'étreignant tendrement, posant une main derrière sa tête afin de l'inciter à se reposer sur son épaule. Il dodelina lentement de droite à gauche afin de le bercer.

-Shh..c'est fini mon grand.

-Il en avait après le petit, tu penses ? S'inquiéta Catarina.

-Mell m'a assuré que non, mais j'ai des doutes.. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherchait. Bien évidement, mes miaulements restèrent incompréhensibles pour lui, alors que je connaissais les raisons qui poussèrent Mell Carson à s'aventurer jusqu'à chez nous.

Après avoir fait apparaître son grimoire, mon amant érigea une oppressante barrière tout autour de l'immeuble.

-Tu mets les bouchées doubles à ce que je vois.

-Il ne s'approchera plus de ma famille..

L'air aussi grave que sa voix, Magnus s'en alla en direction de la chambre de Max où le désordre régnait encore. Embrassant le front de notre enfant, je crus déceler de la douleur sur son visage.

-Je t'aime mon bébé.. Murmura t-il entre deux baisers. Magnus parvint à décrocher un sourire à Max qui plaqua ses mains sur son visage, comme pris d'un adorable embarras.

Alors qu'il se pinçait les lèvres, Magnus se tourna vers son amie sorcière qui, comme moi, se doutait bien de ce qu'il allait lui demander.

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi Cat'..Mais je ne peux pas abandonner Alexander. Non, c'est justement parce qu'il ne lui reste peu de temps que je ne dois pas l'abandonner. Est-ce que..

-Bien sûr. Je resterai près de Max, mais tu dois prévenir la famille d'Alec de ce qu'il vient de se passer..

-Je vais me rendre à l'institut. Mais je ne perdrai pas de temps à attendre des instructions de l'Enclave. En temps que membre du Conseil je peux agir de mon côté. (Tout en tenant fermement le bébé, il se pencha et ramassa un morceau de verre tâché du sang de l'autre sorcier) Je vais le traquer jusqu'au bout..

« Magnus, non je t'en prie n'y va pas c'est un p- » Mon miaulement n'aboutit pas et un semblant de vertige me prit.

-Papa ! S'inquiéta mon fils en agitant sa main dans ma direction.

-Hé, bonhomme qu'as-tu ?

Tout aussi affolé, Président Miaou se rua vers moi et tenta de me soutenir. _Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai ?_ Mon corps se mit de plus en plus à me brûler, je ne tenais plus du tout sur mes pattes. Obligé de m'allonger, je me couchai en boule, et ma queue s'enroula automatiquement autour de moi. Deux mains me portèrent avec précaution, mais parvinrent pourtant à me faire mal. Je miaulai en exprimant mon mal-être à travers ce geste.

-Magnus..il frissonne bien étrangement ce chat.

Catarina me déposa sur le canapé du salon, suivie de près par mon fiancé qui fit s'asseoir notre fils dans le parc toujours installé. Claquant des doigts, Magnus examina mon corps par sa douce magie qui me soulagea rien qu'un peu, mais suffisamment pour que je me lève et vienne me blottir contre lui.

« Ne pars pas.. » miaulai-je faiblement. « Je suis là.. »

-Il a été touché. Je vais essayé de le soulager du mieux que je peux, mais je pense que tu seras plus à même de le soigner.

-Je ferai de mon mieux..

-De la magie noire le ronge de l'intérieur. Il va falloir l'aider à ingurgiter certaines potions.

-Papa ! Entendîmes-nous Max appeler. Ses yeux posés sur moi m'indiquèrent qu'il ne s'adressait pas à Magnus, qui, lui échangea un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Catarina se mit à me toiser curieusement. Trop mal pour réagir, je n'en fis pas plus de cas.

-Quoi ? Fit mon amant.

-N-non..Heu..(Elle me câlina le dos) Tu l'as trouvé dans la réserve ?

-Oui, il était avec Jace quand on l'a trouvé.

-Étrange..

-Hn ?

-Rien, je me disais juste qu'il n'était vraiment pas sauvage pour un chat vivant en pleine nature.

Magnus secoua la tête en passant outre. Son esprit était tellement brouillé qu'il ne voyait pas l'évidence en face de lui. Rien que pour ça je mourrai d'envie de le griffer.. _Je serai sûrement dans le même état à sa place._ Me dis-je tout de même.

-Je ne sais pas, il habitait peut-être avec quelqu'un avant de se retrouvé dans cette réserve. (Il se dirigea vers le couloir) Je vais arranger la chambre de Max. Mon coffret de potions est toujours dans la bibliothèque, je te laisse ma tanière entre tes mains, Cat'.

-Quelle pression.. Grimaça l'argentée. Magnus passa une tête par delà le chambranle de l'arche et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Crois-moi, si je pouvais faire autrement je le ferai.

Plus tard, Magnus revint drapé d'une cape noire, cloutée sur les épaules qui le voilait jusqu'au menton. Une large capuche retombait derrière lui. Par chance, Max s'était endormi entre deux coussins posés dans le parc, sûrement épuisé par la nuit mouvement. Mon fiancé se pencha par dessus les barreaux et l'admira sommeiller un petit moment, un sourire bienveillant étiré sur ses lèvres.

-Je vais revenir avec ton Papa..je te le promets. Chuchota t-il. Président Miaou se frotta contre sa jambe avant de veiller sur le bébé endormi : Je te le confie, t'es le seul poilu en état de garder ma tanière pour le moment !

Une fois encore, je gémis douloureusement en le suppliant de ne pas partir. Son regard s'attarda sur le mien. Ses yeux mordorés tremblèrent alors qu'il semblait essayer déceler la signification de mes miaulements à son égard. Puis, je le vis détourner la tête d'un air troublé avant de quitter les lieux.. _Magnus._

Catarina m'aida à avaler une cuillerée de potion avant de couvrir mon fils d'un plaid qui se trouvait sur le canapé. Si la nuit fut chamboulée je craignais fort que cela ne soit pas terminé.

 **Magnus**

-Tu penses qu'il détient toujours mon frère ? Me questionna Isabelle, enveloppée dans une robe de chambre mousseline, d'un blanc crème qui laissait transparaître les fines bretelle de sa nuisette que je devenais être mauve et en satin.

Je n'avais pas perdu de temps à passer par quatre chemins. Arrivé à l'intérieur de la Cathédrale, je fus hâtivement rejoint par Clary qui avait reçu mon message de feu. En quelques minutes, Isabelle et Simon se présentèrent d'un air alarmé. Sans leur laisser le temps de demander quoi que ce soit, je leur avais fait part de l'incident de cette nuit et surtout qu'il ne restait que peu de temps pour en finir..

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ferait ça, déclara Clary. Il veut tuer les Lightwood, pas les confiner dans un placard !

-Peut-être essaie t-il d'attirer le reste de la famille, s'enquit Simon. Tu sais, un peu comme les Marvels où le méchant enlève un proche du héros après l'avoir épié nuit et jour afin de le faire tomber dans un piège.

Me mordant l'intérieur de la joue, je gratifiai Simon d'un regard assassin. Il se racla la gorge et ajouta :

-C'était qu'un exemple ! (Il regarda Isabelle) Mais je ne vois pas d'autre explication.

-Malgré la maladresse de ta langue, ce que tu dis tiens la route, avouai-je. J'y ai pensé c'est bien pour cela que je n'ai pas demandé à Maryse ni à Robert de garder mon fils. Les risques pour eux trois seraient multipliés.

-Nous allons pourtant devoir appeler des renforts pour cette mission, Magnus. Insista ma belle rouquine, mais cette fois-ci, je ne lui donnai pas raison.

-Clary chérie, je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre une réponse de l'Enclave et même si Robert répondrait présent en premier grâce à son titre d'Inquisiteur, cela resterait du temps perdu. D'autant plus que les Lightwood serait de véritable fardeaux dans cette mission.

-Nous sommes l'élite des combattants ! Grogna sèchement Isabelle et je comprenais parfaitement pourquoi.

-Mais il s'acharnerait sur vous en cas d'affrontement, Izzy. Regarde donc l'état de Jace. Son plan était de séparer « l'inutile » de sa « cible ». Hormis les dommages internes causés par sa rune _Parabataï,_ Jace ne portait aucune blessure corporelle, aucune trace de lute contre qui que ce soit. (Je courbai soucieusement les sourcils) Il ne sait pas battu, Isabelle..parce qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Et ne me sort pas que tu es prête à mourir au combat, cela ne serait que donner satisfaction à Mell Carson et ce n'est sûrement pas ce que je souhaite !

-Moi non plus.. Renchérit Simon en fronçant les sourcils.

Isabelle voulut prendre la parole mais il semblait qu'aucun mot ne parvint à s'échapper. Nous vîmes sa mâchoire se crisper rageusement, et nous tournant le dos, elle alla faire les cent pas plus loin. Je ne pouvais que comprendre sa frustration, puisque moi-même, me suis retrouvé un bon nombre de fois dans cette état..A chaque fois que mon fiancé s'en va en mission en me laissant derrière, comme celle-ci qui paraissait interminable.

-Que proposes-tu, Magnus ? Fit Clary en ne quittant pas des yeux notre amie.

-Je connais le point de chute de la réserve..et j'ai de quoi pister Mell. Je sais qu'il est retourné au Canada, il doit avoir trouvé un refuge là-bas, et je dois lui mettre la main dessus si je veux retrouver Alec. S'il use de la magie noire pour nous le cacher, alors pister Alec restera impossible.

-Mais pourquoi ne pas dissimuler sa propre présence également ?

-Si comme Simon l'a dit, il cherche à attirer ses cibles vers lui, crois-moi bien qu'il fera tout pour les mener jusqu'à lui.

-Tu ne vas tout de même pas y aller seul ? M'interrogea Simon d'un air sceptique.

-Je veux limiter les dégâts, et ne pas perdre de temps. A moi seul je suis en mesure d'avoir les deux.

Clary et Simon s'échangèrent un regard bien à eux. Ce genre de regard que je pouvais parfois avoir avec mon amant lorsque les mots ne suffisaient plus pour échanger nos doutes, nos craintes, ou notre amour et nos joies. Ce genre de regard qui confiait à l'autre tout ce que nous avions autant en tête que dans le cœur. Les deux étroitement liés..

-Je ne peux pas quitter l'Institut. Encore, Jace serait sur pieds je ne dis pas..mais en l'occurrence ce n'est pas le cas.

-En revanche, ça ne va pas être la première fois qu'on part en mission ensemble, partenaire ! Sourit Simon en me tendant la main.

J'appréciai son entrain mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à accepter. Néanmoins, avant même que je puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit Isabelle intervint.

-Simon ou moi, à toi de choisir Magnus. Fais vite, Alec n'a plus beaucoup de temps !

Ses yeux sombres me foudroyèrent mais sa voix tranchante bien que tremblante m'indiqua qu'elle fut bien plus inquiète qu'en colère.

-Très bien, Simon viendra avec moi. (Je lui adressai un regard sérieux) Maintenant file te préparer, on part maintenant.

Sans ajouter mot, notre ami se rua sûrement vers la salle d'armes tandis qu'Isabelle s'approchait à nouveau de moi. Clary nous informa qu'elle partait alerter Robert de la situation, et essayerait de contacter Maryse. Nous fûmes seuls, Isabelle et moi à nous toiser d'un air emprunt de douleur.

-Je sais ce que tu ressens, Isabelle..lui chuchotai-je en glissant une main sur sa joue, remontant une longue mèche de cheveux bruns qui ondulait entre mes doigts.

-Retrouve-le..J'ai perdu un cadet je ne veux pas perdre l'aîné. (Elle se blottit tout contre moi, la joue reposant contre mon torse) Je ne veux plus perdre personne..

Posant mon menton sur le haut de sa tête, je fermai les yeux et la berçai doucement dans mes bras. _Moi non plus.._

Plus tard, Simon et moi nous trouvâmes à nouveau devant l'entrée de la réserve où nous avions une première fois mis les pieds pour récupérer Jace et rechercher Alec en vain.. Cette fois-ci, nous chassions celui qui s'en était pris à lui. Tenant le morceau de fenêtre dans un mouchoir pour ne pas me couper, et le tâcher avec mon propre sang, je laissai ma magie opérer et un sillon d'éclats bleus se traça dans l'air, dansant entre les arbres tout en nous indiquant le chemin à suivre. Des flashs marquèrent mon esprit d'une chute d'eau, et d'un sentier rocailleux.

La rivière qui s'écoulait non loin ouvrait la marche pour nous.

-Ta magie longe le courant. Je pensai que l'eau brouillai les pistes.

-C'est son sang sur ce bout de verre. C'est bien plus parlant qu'un morceau de vêtements. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, il fait tout pour nous mener à lui.

Je marchai devant, tout en suivant les éclats de magie ainsi que le courant de la rivière.

-Étrangement, ça ne me rassure pas.. Fit Simon qui trottina pour me rattraper.

Nous croisèrent un bon nombre d'animaux nocturnes, mais ma magie les fit fuir à notre approche. Soudain, le sentier ne nous permettait plus de longer la rivière et nous dûmes passer par un escarpé détour afin de trouver un nouvel accès.

-Tu entends ça ?

-Oui, la cascade n'est plus très loin..

Alors que j'amorçais un nouveau pas, je sentis mon portable vibrer dans la poche de mon fuseau. Je le sortis avec hâte et décrochai :

-Cat' ? Un problème avec Max ?

« N-non, Max va bien et dort toujours mais..c'est le chat. »

-Le chat ? Répétai-je d'un air incrédule.

« Oui, il s'est soudainement mis à trembler et son corps était brûlant puis d'un coup, il ne bougeai plus du tout ! J'ai testé la potion, mais ça ne faisait pas effet, ma magie non plus. La quantité de magie noire qu'il a absorbé doit être bien trop importante pour son corps. »

-J-je...

Bien sûr, cela me faisait de la peine pour ce chat et en un autre moment je m'en serai occupé jusqu'à ce qu'il guérisse. Mais j'avais d'autres précautions..

-Cherche dans ma bibliothèque, j'ai un ouvrage sur les maux causés par la magie noire, tu trouveras sûrement quelque chose. En ce moment, il va comment ?

« J'ai d'abord cru qu'il était mort, il s'est si brutalement arrêté de trembler..Mais son corps est toujours très chaud et j'entends son souffle, même poussif. »

-Garde espoirs, je suis sûre que tu sauras t'y prendre avec lui.

Simon me fit des signes discrets en direction d'un nouveau chemin rocailleux qui s'offrait à nous.

-Je te laisse, on a une piste.

Je raccrochai d'une traite.

Aux aguets, nous avançâmes avec prudence, moi surveillant l'avant tandis que Simon sécurisait nos arrières. Je le vis poser sa main sur une flèche et serrer son arc avec plus de fermeté. Il devait ressentir autant que moi la pression qu'imposait la magie de Mell Carson. Il se moquait ouvertement de nous. Les effluves de sa magie rejouait son combat avec Alec, par des sons qui percutait mes tympans. _"Ta rancœur envers ma famille est justifiée..Mais ma famille n'était pas la seule à chasser pour le plaisir et aujourd'hui beaucoup de choses ont changé !"_ Je pouvais entendre des grognements, signe que des démons étaient bien présents. _"Peut-être..qu'en m'occupant de ton fils tu aurais de quoi égaler mon chagrin."_ Des cris de souffrance, provenant de mon amant. _"Tu n'approcheras jamais mon fils."_ Puis ceux de Mell. J'entendais le tranchant de la lame d'Alec lui trancher le bras..

Alors que nous arrivions à la cascade, un miaulement tinta dans l'air. Je fis un tour du moi même mais ne vis rien. Sûrement un chat qui rodait dans le coin.

-Trop effrayé pour me rencontrer tout seul, Sorcier Bane ? La voix de Mell sonna comme un écho provenant derrière la cascade. Je lançai une boule de flammes rouges et noires et un nuage de vapeur s'échappa sous le choc.

-Grand Sorcier Bane pour les lâches de ton genre ! Persiflais-je en enchantant mes chaussures qui me permirent de glisser sur l'eau tandis que Simon sautait de rocher en rocher afin de vérifier ce qu'il se cachait derrière la chute d'eau.

-Une grotte..(Il sortit sa pierre de rune et éclaira l'entrée) Ça a l'air de mener quelque part, on voit des traces sur le sol.

Me protégeant dans une sphère magique, je traversai la cascade sans être mouillé. Je vis sur le sol plusieurs traces de sang, et je sentis le bout de verre s'agiter dans le mouchoir. Mell avait dû se traîner jusqu'ici après son affrontement avec Alexander.

-Alors ? Tu comptes perdre encore combien de temps ? Je te pensai plus pressé que ça de retrouver ce Lightwood..

Des éclats de braises pétillèrent autour de mes doigts, puis une main entoura gentiment mon poignet. Curieux, je toisai Simon et l'interrogeai en silence.

-Ne perds pas ton sang froid, c'est ce qu'il veut mais ça ne nous fera pas retrouver Alec plus vite.

Finalement, je ne regrettai pas qu'il soit venu avec moi. Souriant en coin, je fermai les yeux et relâchai la pression afin de calmer ma magie trop survoltée.

-Avançons.

Les murs de la cavernes étaient fraîches, et une étrange mousse verdissait certains recoins. Elle ne m'était pas totalement inconnue, mais impossible sur le moment de me rappeler comment je connus cette mousse. Sûrement lors d'un service rendu à un client..Plus nous nous enfonçâmes dans le tunnel, plus la magie de Mell Carson caressait notre peau.

-C-ce Lightwood..hahah..

Nous pûmes entendre les échos de son rire.

-Ce type à l'air complètement cinglé, souleva Simon en secouant la tête, incrédule.

-Je lui faire passer l'envie d'user à nouveau de magie, rétorquai-je

-On le ramène à l'Enclave, n'oublie pas. Me prévint mon cadet.

Mais je ne fus pas en mesure de certifier une réponse, alors je me tus en sentant le regard lourd de sens de Simon posé sur moi.

-L-Lightwood..ah-...tuer Light..

-Mais que lui prend t-il ?!

Soudain, une étrange fragrance nauséabonde chatouilla nos narines. Simon sembla avoir un haut-le-cœur et camoufla son nez et sa bouche d'une main en tenant toujours la pierre de rune dans l'eau.

-C'est quoi cette puanteur ?

-Ce n'est pas bon signe..il n'a quand même pas-

Un long râle suraigüe nous surprit. Craignant le pire à travers cette forte odeur et l'oppression palpable de sa magie, je me mis à courir afin de retrouver Mell Carson.

-M-Magnus !

Simon sur les talons, nos pas claquèrent dans les flaques jonchant le sol du tunnel. Nous étions sûrs et certains que Carson nous entendaient, mais ce n'était plus l'heure de nous faire discrets, de toutes façons, il ne désirait qu'une chose nous voir tomber dans son piège. Mais depuis le début, tout ce qu'il souhaitait était de voir mes espoirs de retrouver mon fiancé, voler en éclats.

-Oh m..

Notre course diminua en vitesse tandis qu'une ombre massive nous bloquait le chemin. La pierre de Simon était tout juste suffisante pour éclairer le bas du corps monstrueux qui tremblait nerveusement et respirait de façon saccadée. Le corps était littéralement informe, son ventre était ouvert par une gueule béante aux dents qui s'emboitaient les unes entre les autres lorsqu'il fermait ses mâchoires. Claquant des doigts, des orbes bleues éclairèrent le fond de la cave.

-Ah-..Lightwood.., gémit la créature.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ?!

-Un sacrifié, dis-je d'une voix presque dépitée. C'est ainsi qu'on appel un sorcier qui finit par absorber des démons mineurs afin de devenir lui-même une..chose qui n'a plus rien d'un sorcier..

 _La mousse..j'aurai dû y penser._ Cette mousse que nous croisâmes en chemin, servait à apprivoiser les démons d'abord les plus faibles pour ensuite attirer les plus puissants dans mes pièges les plus benêts. Un véritable appât à sous fifres.

-P-pourquoi ?!

-Dans son cas je suppose, qu'il ne voulait pas me dire où se trouvait Alec. (Je serrai les dents et me mordis la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang) Pourriture !

-Tuer...Lightwo-

Sur ce qui s'apparentait à l'épaule droite, je pus reconnaître le visage à la peau craquelée de Mell Carson. Sur les coudes, des têtes de démons mineurs remuaient en claquant leurs dents.

-On ne pourra jamais l'amener à l'Enclave..Ni savoir où est Alec ! Magnus, on-

-Alec Lightwood ! Hurla la bête en bavant part toutes les gueules ouvertes de son corps. D'un bond, il chargea sur Simon qui eut tout juste le temps de rouler près de moi avant de nous mettre à fuir dans le sens inverse.

D'un claquement de doigt je nous fis survoler la rivière et atteindre la berge, tandis que la créature en quoi s'était transformé Mell fit exploser l'entrée de la grotte et s'écroula lourdement sur l'eau.

-L-Lightwood..!

-Où est Alec ! Hurlai-je en attirant son attention après avoir jeter une boule de feu.

Son cou se tourna sur l'épaule et se pencha sur le côté dans un bruit de craquement désagréable. Toutes les gueules ainsi que ce qu'il restait de sa bouche, s'étirèrent en un sourire dérangé. Je sentis mon portable vibrer, mais je n'y prêtai guère attention. _Fais sans moi, Cat'!_ Me dis-je en me doutant que je recevais un appel de mon amie. Le monstre se rua à nouveau sur nous, et nous surprit en allongeant ses membres comme des élastiques. Il enroula la cheville de Simon, tira d'un coup sec et le fit tomber à la renverse en le traînant jusqu'à sa gueule ouverte, effilé de salive, en plein milieu de son ventre.

-Simon !

J'envoyai une liane de flammes qui tranchas le bras de Carson. Ce dernier hurla d'agonie, recula, et Simon en profita pour prendre appui sur un rocher afin de décocher une rapide flèche bénite qui se logea droit dans la nuque de Carson. Il avait complètement perdu la raison. Plutôt que de se livrer à l'Enclave il s'était adonné à la magie noire pour réduire son corps dans un état de folie mêlée à de la pure léthargie. _Alexander.._ La puissance des démons qu'il eut absorbé devait le fatiguer en plus des blessures qu'il subissait par les flèches de Simon qui le mitraillait de toutes parts, s'ajoutant à cela mes lianes de feu qui saignaient sa peau.

-L-Lightwood... Tu-..

Mon cœur se serra à l'idée que mes chances de revoir mon amant se réduisaient de plus en plus, et je sentis ma pupille se contracter et mes iris me brûler les yeux. Ma marque animale réagissait autant à mon désespoir qu'à ma colère.

-Crève !

Des veines gonflèrent sur mes poignets et mes mains puis d'un coup, je libérai une vague de flamme noires et dorées qui formèrent un tourbillon autour du corps de Mell Carson. Simon sauta pour me rejoindre et regardait d'un air soucieux le monstre brûler sous le clair de lune. Faisant voler ma cape derrière moi, je tournai les talons et rebroussai chemin. Je n'avais plus rien à faire ici..

 **Alec**

J'étais si épuisé. Même couché sur le côté depuis des heures, j'eus l'impression d'avoir parcouru des kilomètres sans avoir bu une seule goutte d'eau. Ma gorge me brûlait, ma langue semblait se déchirer, tout comme ma tête qui finirait bientôt par se détacher de mes épaules de chat. Je n'en pouvais plus..

"Hé, Magnus, il va t'aider lui !" Miaula tristement Président Miaou qui me lécher le front depuis un moment.

Je ne répondis rien, même si j'avais envie de lui dire que je croyais encore en mon amant, je n'avais plus la force de miauler ni de gémir. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser tomber, pas après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Papa ! Vite Ca'rina ! Papa !

-Je sais petit ange, mais ton..(elle se pinça les lèvres) crétin de père ne veut pas répondre !

Après le réveille de mon fils, ce dernier avait tenu à être prêt de moi. Et Max me dit très clairement: "Magnus arrive, papa". Sous le choc, Catarina avait tenté de joindre mon fiancé, mais en vain. Elle venait de comprendre l'urgence de la situation.

-Mais quel bazar sa bibliothèque ! Il doit bien avoir un livre qui parle de ça ! Rah, je te promets de te faire ranger mille fois ton atelier, Bane !

-Chaud papa.., se plein Max en caressant mon pelage.

-Je t'en prie Alec, tiens le coup encore un peu ! Me supplia l'argentée en m'aidant à boire une nouvelle cuillerée de potion. Mais une fois la tête couchée, le liquide ressortait par ma gueule entrouverte.

-Non..tu dois ingurgiter !

Je la vis paniquer, être complètement à bout et de ses mains tremblantes elle essaya une nouvelle fois de contacter Magnus. Cependant, il répondait encore absent.

-Putain ! jura t-elle en jetant son téléphone sur le canapé.

-Pas joli mot.. souligna mon fils en se couvrant les oreilles. Catarina bleuie d'un ton plus foncé au niveau des joues.

Soudain, elle se gifla littéralement et observa le vide d'un air ahuri. Je sentis Max se rapprocher de moi en affichant une certaine méfiance à l'encontre de Catarina.

-Mais oui ! (elle fit crépiter sa magie) Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt, bon sang Cat' !

Des lettres enflammées s'élevèrent dans l'air avant de disparaître subitement. Un message de feu, j'espérai juste que mon amant ne soit pas en de trop grandes difficultés. Je priai Raziel qu'il veille sur lui à ma place et qu'il le guide jusqu'à la vérité.

 **Magnus**

Avec Simon, nous nous étions à nouveau arrêtés à l'endroit même où nous avions trouvé Jace, et les traces de sang séché de Mell et d'Alec. Rien à faire, je ne parvenais absolument pas à le pister. Un sort de magie noire, même après la mort de l'émetteur, perdurait jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne la contrer. Assis sur un large rocher, je détaillai les lieux d'un œil malade, alors que je me souvenais des sons et des paroles que me fit écouter Mell Carson pour se moquer de moi. "Tu ne toucheras pas mon fils." Jusqu'au bout, mon amant s'était battu pour les siens, pour sa famille.

-Magnus, je viens de recevoir un message de Clary. (Simon s'approcha de moi et me tendit le téléphone) Jace délire, il a besoin de soins.

-Tout le monde à besoin de soins, mais personne n'arrive à m'aider, moi ! Pestai-je alors qu'une larme coulait le long de ma joue.

Mon cadet tressaillit avant de ranger son portable. Je me sentis affreusement honteux.

-Excuse-moi, je n'aurai pas dû te parler ainsi.

-N-non je..je me sens nul si tu savais. On a rien pu tirer de Carson.

-Je crois qu'il avait prévu depuis le moment où il s'est pointé chez moi de me mener en bateau. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est voir Alexander mourir, et c'est ce qu'il risque de se passer si je ne le retrouve pas !

Entendant encore ses bruits, le miaulement de plus tôt caressa de nouveau mes oreilles.

-C'est une forêt à chats ou quoi ?

-Hein ?

L'air de ne pas comprendre, Simon détailla vivement les alentours.

-Tu n'entends pas ?

Pourtant, ce même miaulement se fit encore entendre.

-Non, à part les grillons.

Alors que j'allais lui dire qu'un chat rodait pas loin, l'image de ce vagabond aux yeux bleus dont s'occupait Catarina se placarda dans mon esprit d'une telle insistance que je ne vis plus rien autour de moi, pas même Simon qui m'appelait.

-Un chat..

 _"Il lui faudra bien plus que neuf vies !"_ Je me souvins des paroles laissées par Mell lorsqu'il s'en prit à mon fils.

-Il ne voulait pas Max..en vérité c'était..

 _Ce chat ?_

Alors que je réalisai enfin mon erreur, une page enflammée se forma dans l'air et Simon fut le premier à l'attraper.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, "le chat c'est Alec" ? Questionna Simon d'un air fort incrédule.

-Cela veut dire que je suis dans le faux depuis le début !

Je ne donnai pas plus d'explications et poussai Simon dans un portail qui menait à l'Institut.

-Dis à Clary que Jace va s'en sortir !

-Q-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu-!

Ses paroles furent englouties avec lui dans le tourbillon. Quant à moi, j'en ouvris un autre qui me mena jusqu'à mon loft.

-Je te jure que je vais lui crever les yeux ! Lui arracher ses dents parfaites et lui-Entendis-je mon amie pester à mon encontre.

-Tu auras tout le temps de me mettre une dérouillée quand je me serai occupé de lui ! Fis-je en jetant ma cape au sol, et ne pouvant détacher mon regard de ce chat mourant, allongé près de Max. Ce dernier pleurait silencieusement en caressant le corps malade de son père piégé dans la peau d'un chat.

-P-papa il va pas bien, pleura t-il en me toisant.

-Oh mon chéri, soufflai-je en le portant doucement dans mes bras. Tu savais toi, tu l'as toujours su.

-Et c'est grâce à lui que j'ai compris, sinon je crois bien qu'Alec ser-

-Tais-toi, plus de paroles désespérantes pour ce soir. J'ai eu ma dose..dis-je à Catarina qui semblait à bout. Et je ne pus que la comprendre.

Usant de ce qu'il semblait être la force du désespoir, Alec poussa sur ses pattes pour se tourner vers moi. Aussitôt, mon cœur se brisa et je confiai le bébé à mon amie afin de m'occuper de lui.

-Ne bouge pas, murmurai-je en frottant ma tête contre la sienne. Je vais te sortir de là.

Filant dans mon atelier, je sortis mon grimoire d'un coffre sous scellé et le feuilletai à la hâte avant de caler le marque page sur le chapitre de mes désirs. Je fis signe à Catarina de s'éloigner, elle et le bébé, loin de l'espace où j'userai du sort.

-Une fois que tu auras retrouvé ton corps, tout redeviendra à la normale. Je te le jure.

D'une main, je tins mon grimoire et de l'autre je fis opérer ma magie sur le chat agonisant sous mes yeux. Usant d'une langue démoniaque, je contrai le mal qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Cela me demanda une assez grande quantité d'énergie. Malgré la petite corpulence du corps animal dans lequel se trouvai mon fiancé, la magie noire accumulée était bien trop conséquente pour lui à supporter. Et elle me donna du fil à retordre..Je le vis se cambrer en silence. Il souffrait depuis tellement de temps, et ce ne fut qu'une question d'heures avant qu'il ne soit happé par le sort que lui jeta Carson. Une fois extirpée, je scellai l'orbe de magie noire dans une urne que j'avais faite apparaître sur l'instant. Néanmoins, après une telle épreuve, Alec eut encore du mal à bouger.

-Tiens bon encore un peu, chéri.

Cette fois-ci, je fermai mon grimoire ainsi que mes yeux et concentrai ma magie dans mes deux mains. Je sentais mon sang de démon bouillonner dans mes veines, et la magie s'agiter sous ma peau. Prononçant le sort inverse, je fis regagner son apparence originelle à mon cher amant. Rouvrant les yeux comme pour m'assurer que cela serait bien son visage qui m'apparaîtrait, je pus voir la métamorphose avoir lieu. D'abord son bassin et ses jambes..puis son ventre ainsi que son torse..et enfin, se tendant vers moi, deux bras aimants qui enroulèrent mon cou et un visage familier que se colla au mien.

-A-Alexander..!

Aussi fébrile que ma voix, je tombai à genoux et l'étreignis de toutes mes forces en sentant sa peau nue sous mes doigts tremblants. Ses muscles relâchés, ses bras pendant dans mon dos, Alec se laissait porter en reposant sa tête contre mon torse. Malgré ce qu'il endura, son visage exprimait une profonde sérénité.

-Comme je mourrai d'envie de faire ça..susurra t-il. Oh, Magnus.

-Je suis là, tout est fini..Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir compris tout de suite. Je nageai dans un tel brouillard !

-Tu as réussi. C'est tout ce qui compte..

-Papa !

Redressant mollement sa tête en souriant d'un air éreinté, Alec posa un tendre regard sur notre fils que je repris d'un bras. Blotti entre nous deux, Max déversa ses dernières larmes de chagrin dans le cou de son Nephilim de père.

-Tu as été un véritable héros, toi. (Il s'adressa ensuite à Catarina qui essuyait une larme du revers de sa manche) Merci à toi aussi, Catarina.

-Oh, tu peux m'appeler Cat', je te l'ai déjà dit ! Fit-elle en agitant théâtralement sa main d'un air gêné.

Soudain, Alec s'écarta un peu et toucha son flanc gauche. Une vive lumière dorée s'échappait de sa rune _Parabataï_.

-Jace m'appelle, dit-il.

-Le lien a dû être interrompu lorsque tu étais transformé en chat. Il doit aller mieux maintenant.

-Oui..je peux le sentir, il va même beaucoup mieux, sourit-il en se lovant de nouveau contre moi. Et moi aussi.

* * *

La nuit tombée, les lumières artificielles éclairant rues et foyers, deux hommes se tenant la main passèrent devant une boutique de jouets artisanaux. Cette fois encore, la boutique était inondée de lumière et la porte toujours ouverte. Mais le patron ne devait être accusé d'aucun oublie, puisqu'il ne devait pas fermer tout de suite son magasin. Sur l'arrivée des deux hommes, le carillon en bambou tinta pour signaler leur venue.

-Ah ! Vous voilà revenus, vous avez fait vite.

-Bonsoir, fit timidement Alec en s'approchant du comptoir.

-Papa chat !

-Non chéri, papa suffira maintenant.

Max, dans les bras du vieil homme, s'agitait en voyant ses parents revenir le chercher. Où furent-ils allés ? En mission ! Car plus jamais, ils ne se sépareraient pour que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne soit laissé derrière. Et surtout, ils se devaient de combattre ensemble, pour le bien de ce petit être qui charmait plus d'une personne autour de lui. Voilé sous des charmes, Max parut tout à fait normal aux yeux du gérant qui savoura pleinement la compagnie de ce bébé plein de magie.

-Il ne vous a pas causé trop de soucis ? S'enquit Magnus tout en admirant d'autres chefs d'œuvres boisées qui ornaient les rayons de la boutique.

-Pas du tout voyons ! Très éveillé pour son âge et, ce qu'il parle bien ! (il soupira) Mon épouse aurait tant aimée le rencontrer..

-Nous reviendrons bientôt, assura Alec. Je peux voir à lui qu'il s'est vraiment attaché à vous.

Max adressa un large sourire au vieil homme qui le lui rendit sans peine. Bientôt, les trois hommes saluèrent le gérant et prirent le chemin du retour.

-..ident Miaou !

S'écria le petit en voyant le chat trottiner vers eux pour les saluer.

-Mais qui voilà ? Un compagnon courageux et loyal. Sourit Alec en prenant le chat dans ses bras : Au menu, petites boulettes de dinde enrobées dans une fine chapelure ! Et on n'oublie pas les asperges grillées.

Une longue série de ronrons et de câlins s'ensuivirent. Président Miaou, était bien content de retrouver son maître à deux pattes préféré. Magnus donna le bain à Max, tandis qu'Alec s'affairait aux fourneaux, avec le chat qui lui, veillait l'avancement de la cuisson. La soirée se passa au calme, dans les rires et la légèreté. Après le repas, Alec se trouva allongé sur le tapis calé entre plusieurs coussins avec son bébé sur le ventre qui le chevauchait en agitant ses petites jambes.

-Tu ne te décideras jamais à faire marcher ses petits pieds, hein ? Fainéant ! Rit Alec en embrassant le dos des pieds de son fils. Les baisers chatouillèrent le petit sorcier qui s'esclaffait aux éclats.

Assis sur le canapé, Magnus regardait d'un œil bienveillant les deux hommes de sa vie qui partageaient des moments uniques. Tandis qu'à la télé, une nouvelle émission sur les chats était diffusée. Aussitôt, le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn changea de chaîne pour un documentaire sur les dinosaures.

-Graou ! Max applaudit en voyant les grands lézards s'animer en images de synthèses à l'écran.

-Trop de félidés dans la famille ? Plaisanta Alec en posant son fils entre les coussins. Tout en le surveillant, il rejoignit son amant sur le canapé et l'embrassa sur l'angle de sa mâchoire. T'es pas rasé ici.

-Tu pourras toujours t'en occuper quand on ira sous la douche, sourit son aîné d'un air taquin.

-Mais est-ce que tu m'en laisseras le temps ? Rétorqua le brun effleurant du bout des lèvres le cou de son amant.

-Ah..continue comme ça et c'est même sûr et certain qu'on n'aura pas le temps de prendre de douche. Fit Magnus.

-Pas tant que notre fils ne sera pas couché. Rit Alec.

-Hm..Max va au dodo. Plaisanta le Grand Sorcier. Mais son fils se montra bien catégorique.

-Non ! ..anosaure !

-"Di" -nosaure. Rectifia son sorcier de père.

Le reste de la soirée se passa ainsi. Sans aucune ombre sur le tableau... Magnus se dit, que malgré les coups durs que leur eut imposés la vie, il ne changerait rien. Puisque toutes ces étapes le menèrent au vrai bonheur.

Fin~

* * *

 **Grouiiii, on est arrivé au bout ! :D**

 **Même si à travers un OS, je ne peux pas donner tant de profondeur que cela aux personnages, j'ai été très contente de voir cette idée aboutir et j'espère en avoir d'autres à vous proposer ! J'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours, en souhaitant de tout cœur que votre lecture ce soit bien passée ! :)**

 **Gros bisous à tout le monde !~~**


End file.
